The Saiyan Prophecy
by Liz12
Summary: A/U. Two girls show up in the DBZ universe, claiming to be fighters. What will happen! COMPLETE! CHAPTER 25 UP!
1. Howdy

Disclaimer: DBZ is awesome and I love it but I cannot claim it as my own.  
  
Author's note: This is my first fanfic so please be nice to me. Also, some reviews would be nice.  
  
  
  
  
  
They all felt it coming.  
  
Trunks and Vegeta stopped sparring and looked up at the sky. At home, Goku, Gohan, and Goten stopped eating to look at the sky. Krillin opened his eyes and looked up at the sky. Whatever it was, it was big and powerful. And getting closer every second.  
  
Chapter 1- Howdy  
  
Within the hour, all the Z fighters had collected at Goku's. Goten and Trunks were talking about how this thing was going to mess up their plans for tonight. Goku and Krillin were laughing about the old times. Bulma and Chichi were laughing at an inside joke. Gohan missed Videl and Pan. Piccolo and Vegeta were scowling, as usual.  
  
Finally, Vegeta exploded. "Kakarot, are we going to do something? Whatever it is out there is coming closer. We need to do something!"  
  
"He is right. We need a plan." Piccolo said.  
  
"Oh right. Sorry guys, I guess I forgot" Goku said, wearing his Goku smile.  
  
"Gosh Dad, how could you forget. I haven't felt this much power since Majin Buu." Gohan exclaimed.  
  
"Well, whatever it is, it is almost here. Or can you not feel that?" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"I think we should go outside. If anything is going to happen, it will happen outside." Goku said. Everyone shook their heads as they followed him out.  
  
Once they got outside, the ki feeling was almost overwhelming. No one doubted that something was about to happen. They were about to talk when they were suddenly blinded by a white light. 


	2. You're Who and Here to What?

Disclaimer: I still don't own DBZ.  
  
Author's note: I hope you like it, and I would really like some reviews.  
  
Chapter 2- You're who from where?  
  
Once the light faded away, the Z team stood blinking in the direction of the light. In the distance, they could see two humanoid shapes. And they appeared to be arguing.  
  
The Z team set off in their direction. As they got closer, they could hear voices.  
  
"…and this is not it!"  
  
"Oh yes it is. Or don't you recognize the mountains?"  
  
"If it is right, where are they? Certainly they should have felt us coming!"  
  
It was me and my friend Cat. I have long blonde hair and blue eyes. She is a couple of inches taller and had brown hair and brown eyes. We were so engrossed in our fight they didn't even see the arrival of the Z fighters.  
  
"Ahem." Goku coughed right as Cat said her last lines. Both girls turned and stared. Then she screamed "Vegeta!" and dropped over in a dead faint. I looked down at her and shook my head. "Good intro Cat" Then I looked up at the gang. "Hi guys. I'm Liz and the dumb one on the ground' I poked my friend in the butt with my foot " is Cat. We've come to be Z fighters."  
  
* * *  
  
There was silence for a few seconds. "You're who and you've come to be what?" Vegeta finally asked.  
  
"Oh, well, maybe I need to explain a little more. See, we're from another dimension where you're only a TV show. But my friends and I have this theory that everything exist is some dimension, it's just a matter of find them. So it was just a matter of trial and error until we found you." I said.  
  
"Well, why did you want to find us?" Goku asked.  
  
"See, me and some of my friends are absolutely obsessed with your show. Once we figured out how to change dimensions, it was just a matter of sending those who would actually contribute to the gang. Ultimately it was me and Cat. But as you can see, Cat was extremely helpful." I motioned to my passed out comrade.  
  
"Gee, do you think she is ok?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Ooh she's fine. I'll wake her up." I leaned over and yelled in Cat's ear "hey, stupid, wake up! And kicked her in the butt. Cat jerked once and then shot up into a sitting position. "What the hell are you doing" Cat yelled back at me. The she looked around and passed out again. I rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, I guess we should go inside. Maybe she'll wake up and stay up if she's inside." Chichi said.  
  
Trunks, who'd been eyeing Cat lying on the ground, watched me reach over and prepare to pick Cat up. "Do you want me to carry her for you?' he asked, thinking to himself How's she ever going to carry her all by herself? She's too weak. I looked up at Trunks and smiled. I knew what he was thinking. "Thanks, but I got here." Then, without so much as a grunt, I reached with one arm and picked Cat up. Everyone had seen, but still they all wondered how could she be that strong? She's only a human female.  
  
"How can you do that? You are only human, and a female at that." Vegeta exclaimed. Leave it to Vegeta to say something like that.  
  
"What'd you mean, just a human female?" Bulma and Chichi yelled at the same time. "Come on, let's go inside. You can explain there." Chichi said, leading the way. 


	3. A Slap on the Face

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ…wait, no, no, ok, I definetly don't own DBZ. Cat and Liz, however, are mine. I'm also not making any money off this. Hell…I can't even get anybody to read it…  
  
If you are reading this, PLEASE SEND ME A REVIEW!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter Three- A Slap on the Face  
  
I laid Cat down on the sofa and gently slapped her face. "Come on Cat. They're all impressed with your sleeping abilities, but now you have to wake up and show them what else you can do." Cat opened her eyes again and said. "Oh, my God Liz, we actually made it. It's them! Oh wow." She exclaimed. Then her forehead wrinkled. "Why am I lying on the couch and why is everyone staring at me?"  
  
""Well, you've passed out twice and they're staring because you appeared out of nowhere with a wild story about changing dimensions. Oh, and I carried you inside with one arm." I answered.  
  
"You mean you already showed them?' Cat said.  
  
"No. I only carried you inside."  
  
We probably would have continued to bicker except Goku broke in "Hey, do either of you want some water or anything?"  
  
We shook our heads.  
  
"Well, then would you explain what you are doing here?" Vegeta growled.  
  
"I already explained that, or weren't you listening?" I growled back sarcastically.  
  
Everyone inhaled sharply. You simply did not talk back to Vegeta like that. "Brat! I'll teach you to not to talk back to me like that!" Vegeta yelled, throwing a punch that could very well kill a human. But to everyone's surprise, I easily blocked the punch and slapped Vegeta on the side of the head. Vegeta of course was not hurt by this in the least but was very surprise, to say the least.  
  
"Now, if you don't mind, we'll tell our story.  
  
"As I already explained, where we come from you are all just a television show. However, me and some of my friends are completely obsessed with your show. We started researching about ki's and stuff just for fun. Then we tried to actually do the stuff from the books. Of course, none of it worked. I mean, how could it work? We thought it was all fake. Then one day at our ballet class I was thinking of all this ki control stuff. I came out of a turn and blew up a wall. My dance teacher probably would have been really mad except Cat blew up a wall right after me. I know she would have been really mad then but she was so curious as to how we did it. Well, we explained and she sent us on our way."  
  
Cat jumped in there. " We went straight to our other friends and told them what happened. They had not yet managed to fully channel their power. But Liz and I had. That's when we decided to find you. We built an inter-dimensional time traveling machine and it was all just trial and error after that.  
  
"Yeah, we went through a lot of really strange places before we found this one." I said. "We were about to give up."  
  
"Hey, that's a neat story." Goten said, "So you based your life on us. Wow."  
  
"Fools, we say you can blow up walls, yet I feel almost no power coming from you now. I think you are making it all up." Piccolo said.  
  
"Do you want a demonstration?" I said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, that'd be great!" Goku said.  
  
"Well, good thing we wore our leotards." Cat said.  
  
"Is there a room where we can warm up in?" I asked.  
  
"Sure. Follow me." Chichi said. 


	4. Fight Time!

Disclaimer: Yes, I own DBZ/GT! Oh wait, I don't. Rotten luck for me and my bank account…  
  
A/N: Angelfire, you are now my favorite person…if anyone else is reading this, please review, cause I have seventeen chapters done already but I'm not going to post them if I don't think anyone is reading them…  
  
Chapter 4- Fight time!  
  
Once they were alone, Cat turned to me. "Oh my God. We are here . We are honest to God here. I can't believe it. Matt'll flip!"  
  
"I know. It's a little strange. And the fact that I reacted so calmly. Of course, you were dramatic enough for the both of us. But the guys back home are gonna die when they find out. How they'll find out, I don't know yet. But we're here, and we're about to go spar. It's unreal." I said.  
  
"Did you see Vegeta? He is even hotter in person than on TV!"" Cat pretended to swoon.  
  
"Dork. I'm just a little upset that we showed up during GT and not Z. I really wanted to get my hands on Gohan. But, you know, Saiyans mate for life, and he's already taken now. " I sighed.  
  
"Come on! At least we're here. And don't forget, I wanted Vegeta just as much as you wanted Gohan." Cat reminded her.  
  
"Yeah, well, now we have to prepare to fight them already. I kinda wanted to wait a day or so." I replied, sitting down to stretch.  
  
"What did you expect? All they do is fight. You know they won't really trust us until we prove ourselves as fighters." Cat said, reaching over to stretch.  
  
"Well, they'll be surprised I think."  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
"I don't trust them." Vegeta said.  
  
"What's not to trust? They're only girls." Trunks replied  
  
"And they're kinds cute." Goten piped up.  
  
"So they show up with a wild story about becoming super-human and we're just supposed to believe them?" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"You felt they're power. It is almost nonexistent. I do not think we need to worry. I believe we could beat them if they proved dangerous somehow." Piccolo said.  
  
"I think we should wait to see them fight." Goku offered.  
  
"Did you just say you had a thought, Kakarott? And if we are going to fight them, where are they? What are they doing?" Vegeta stormed, working himself up into full fury mode.  
  
At that moment, we popped up behind him from nowhere. I knocked him lightly on the shoulder. "If you wanna fight, you hafta find us!" I jeered. Then Cat and I popped away again.  
  
Goku laughed. "Well, at least they are full of surprises. They even know instant transmission. I hope they are good fighters. Now, everyone hang on, I'm going to find them." Everyone latched on to each other so Goku could instantly transmit them. He focused on the strongest ki, which he assumed was us.  
  
It was. When Goku and the rest came into existence, they were on the same field where Vegeta and Goku have fight fought so many years ago. We were on the far side doing some sorts of strange turns and stretches. When we saw the gang, we waved.  
  
"So who wants to fight whom?' Cat asked when the guys go closer.  
  
"I want her." Vegeta growled, thrusting his finger at me, who was neither surprised nor worried. "Why, Vegeta, I didn't know you cared. Not that I'm surprised. Oh well." Then I continued to stretch, pulling my leg up so high that it touched my ear.  
  
The Z fighters just stared. Cat was smirking. She knew I was only doing that to try to psyche them out. We knew that none of the Z fighters could do that and that they were intimidated by anything they couldn't do. Hah. Cat could play that game too.  
  
"Who wants to spar with me?" Cat asked, pulling her leg up behind he back so that it touched her head. At that, I started smirking. Oh, we are sooooooooooo evil. I thought to myself.  
  
"Uh, well, I guess I'll spar with you." Goku sputtered.  
  
"All right. Then let's kick this pig." I said. 


	5. Ouch

Liz wipes tear from her eye You like me! You really really like me!  
  
Cat punches her Of course they do, dork!  
  
Liz throws well aimed ki blast at Cat Baka!  
  
Cat jumps back What the hell was that for?  
  
Liz shrugs I felt like it.  
  
Cat nods Oh, I see.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own DBZ or anything. If you sue me, all you could get is this computer and a bar of soap. So please don't, cause I need both for college…  
  
I like the reviews, keep them coming! I'm also going to start checking more carefully for all my editing mistakes, cause I want my story to be perfect, or at least as close as possible…  
  
  
  
Hehe, this chapter might sound a little funny, cause all the stuff I'm doing is ballet movements. And I changed the entire story from third person to first person, so some of it just doesn't work, but I was too lazy to fix it. Oh well…  
  
Chapter 5 Ouch  
  
"You are mine now, brat. You'll wish you never found our dimension!" Vegeta snarled.  
  
"I'm ready for anything you throw at me, Veggie-man!" I snarled right back.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Vegeta screamed, launching himself at me.  
  
He punched violently at me, but I ducked all of them. He tried to kick me in the head, but I blocked him. Then I spun myself around really fast, jumped coming out of the turn, kicked him twice in the head, rolled to the ground, and kicked his legs out from under him. He caught himself before he hit the ground, but he was clearly surprised. He looked at me. "You are stronger than I thought." I just smiled at him.  
  
I turned on my toes really quickly and jumped, hitting him twice in the stomach. Not waiting an instant, I did a double fan kick and hit him in the head. He retaliated by punching me twice in the face and once in the stomach. I spun backwards and put my hands up to my face. When I took them away, they were covered with blood. For an instant, my eyes opened wide. "I've never…sparred…blood…' Then my eyes hardened. " I guess we'll do this the hard way."  
  
With that, I stood straight up. I put my right foot about one foot lengths behind my left foot so that my toes were in line with my heel. I pushed herself around and spun. Vegeta just stared. What is she doing? He asked himself.  
  
Then as I turned, I began to glow. I grew brighter and brighter. Finally the light exploded and I stood there. Only, it wasn't me anymore. My eyes were purple and seemed to crackle. My hair was pitch-black and elaborately braided on my head. Vegeta was almost overwhelmed buy the power he sensed radiating off of me. Faintly I heard "Oh, you already did it. Well, I guess you couldn't help it." I smiled at Cat's words, my eyes never leaving Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta was surprised, but quickly recovered to his oh-so-familiar Vegeta smirk. "Well, brat, you really are full of surprises. Let's see how you do against a Super-Saiyan!"  
  
Next thing anyone saw was two figures flying high in the sky, one with glowing golden hair and piercing green eyes, the other with raven hair and crackling violet eyes.  
  
Cat and Goku had given it up. Everyone was too engrossed with watching Vegeta and me. "Wow. I didn't know humans could do that, become so powerful." Gohan said. "How did she learn how to fly? Most people find that really difficult."  
  
"I don't know. She never told me she could fly. But she could have done it on her own. Actually, I'm amazed that's she's lasted this long. To say the least, we've never had a chance to fight someone as powerful as a Super- Saiyan." Cat said, mesmerized.  
  
"Well, she's at least as strong as he is now. It's just a battle of wills at this point, unless one suddenly weakens." Piccolo said.  
  
"Hah. Then this is going to take awhile. Liz made a 300 lb. Security guard cry one time, even before we got so powerful. She doesn't give in to much."  
  
Then they all were silent to watch the battle raging overhead.  
  
"Come on, Veg, what're you waiting for?" I taunted.  
  
"You should be quiet, brat. You don't know what you are saying." Vegeta growled. Then he launched himself at me.  
  
It was a mad flurry of kicks, turns, and punches. It was equally matched all the way for a long time. Then, I began to slow down. My energy levels dropped. Vegeta's punches had done their work; I was hurting. I didn't know exactly what was wrong, but I knew there was something wrong. I also knew I had to win or Vegeta would never respect me.  
  
"Hah. Not so cocky anymore, are we. No. I can feel your power level dropping. You have potential, but you will never be able to defeat me." Vegeta sneered.  
  
I had one secret left that I hadn't wanted to give away yet. But I had to win. I gathered all my strength. I took a deep breath and then coughed up blood. I wiped it away, deciding to worry about it later. I raised my arms, barely strong enough and croaked "Three Ring Attack." Out of my palms shot three golden power rings that flew to Vegeta: one at his knees, pinning his legs together, one at his waist, pinning his arms to his side, and one around his neck, bracing his head.  
  
"The more you struggle, the deeper the rings will cut. The deeper they cut, the more blood you lose. And only I can remove the rings." I gasped.  
  
"Brat! Once I get out of these, you will pay!" Vegeta yelled as he began to struggle violently. Within seconds he was bleeding profusely. He looked up briefly, absolutely shocked, lost consciousness, and began to fall. I reached out and said "Off". The rings disappeared. I waited until Vegeta hit the ground to be to lower herself. I lost control a few feet and fell to the ground, my normal blonde self again. I collapsed to my knees. Vegeta lay a few feet away, still bleeding and still unconscious. As the others came running, I began to cough violently, bringing up more and more blood. My ears and nose were bleeding as well. I continued coughing until the other arrived. They were all obviously shocked that I had beaten Vegeta and horrified at my bloody state.  
  
Cat cried, "Liz, are you ok?" No dummy, I hurt. I thought. But answered, "I've never sparred…like that… I'm bleeding…" I pushed herself into a standing position but presently fell forwards into Goten's arms. I couldn't keep my eyes open. I was fading fast.  
  
"Dad, she' not doing well." I heard Goten say. Then Bulma said "Vegeta lost a lot of blood too. We need to get them to Capsule Corp. soon or we might lose them both. I didn't know exactly what was going on because at that moment everything went black.  
  
  
  
I hope you all like my first attempt at writing a fight scene. I tried my best…please review but be nice, cause I'm rather depressed right now… 


	6. Back to Life

Liz, sitting at DBZ shrine Thank you almighty ones for giving me such wonderful reviewers.  
  
Devils lil imp, thank you SOOOOO much for the review. I read it right after my boyfriend told me my story sucked and it totally made me feel better.  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, I DON'T OWN DBZ OR ANYTHING!  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 Back to life  
  
I floated back to consciousness amid an argument.  
  
"Shouldn't she be awake by now? She's been in a coma for three weeks!" Cat was exclaiming.  
  
"I already told you, I don't know how long she'll be like this. You two are not Saiyans. You don't have that super healing ability. And without a senzu bean, it could take any amount of time. You just have to be patient!" Bulma answered.  
  
"I know. I'm just so worried. This isn't exactly how we planned on this working. I know she didn't plan on being beaten within in an inch of her life on our very first day here.' Cat sighed. "I mean, we knew we would have to fight eventually. We just weren't expecting the very first day."  
  
"Yeah, that's one thing you have to get used too, all the fighting. It's a good thing she stopped Vegeta, or he might have well killed her." Bulma said.  
  
"Well, I'm not dead yet. And Vegeta had better watch out. I don't respond well to being beaten within an inch of my life. By the way, how is old Veg?" I asked.  
  
"Liz! You're awake!" Cat cried, running over to give her friend a hug. "I've been so worried about you!"  
  
"Hey there!' Bulma said cheerfully. "Welcome back. Everyone had been worried about you, especially Goten. And Vegeta is fine, if not better than ever. He's been training nonstop for two and a half weeks. If you want, you could try to get up and go to dinner."  
  
I suddenly realized how hungry I was. She pushed back the sheets and put on the sweatpants and shirt labeled CAPSULE CORP. My muscles were weak from too much inactivity. Cat came over and took one arm while Bulma took the other. Then we walked slowly towards the dinning area. When we got there, everyone was already seated. But when we walked in, everyone looked up.  
  
"Hey, she woke up." Goku exclaimed.  
  
"It's great to see you again. We've all been waiting anxiously for you to wake up." Chichi said.  
  
"Thanks guys." I said, smiling.  
  
"Hey, Liz, Come sit down here." Goten call, pointing to and empty seat next to him. Cat started giggling. I elbowed her in the ribs. It was exciting.  
  
After everyone had sat down (Cat sat next to Trunks) the conversation struck up again.  
  
"So Liz, how did you enjoy your first sparring with a Super-Saiyan?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Well, I must admit it wasn't quite what I expected. But then, how could I know. I mean, I almost died. The really weird thing is is that ii just want to do it again soon." I answered.  
  
"Well, after dinner we could go spar if you want." Goten offered.  
  
"Thanks, but soon meant more along the lines of tomorrow or the next day. I still need to rest." I said, smiling at him.  
  
"Huh. Human or not, no good fighter would pass up an opportunity to train." Vegeta muttered.  
  
"You are just upset because she beat you and now she won't fight," Bulma said  
  
Vegeta glowered.  
  
After dinner, Cat and I walked to our room. While we were getting ready for bed, Cat updated me on the things that had been happening in the last three weeks I'd missed.  
  
"Well, mostly the Saiyans have been sparring. You'd think they never fought one another they way they go after each other . I've gone shopping a couple of times with Bulma and Bra or Videl and Pan or all of them. And I've been training, mostly with Trunks." Cat blushed. "And Goten. Once I fought Videl. But I haven't sparred with any of the Big Three."  
  
Big Three was our name for Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta.  
  
"Why not? Have none of them offered? That doesn't sound like them." I said.  
  
"Yeah, both Goku and Gohan asked. But honestly, I'm kinda scared. I mean, look at what Vegeta did to you. I'm not supposed to tell you this, but if we hadn't have gotten you into the re-gen tank right when we did, you would have died. Both your lungs were collapsed. Your spleen ruptured and your stomach was ripped. All of your ribs were broken and one was dangerously close to your heart. Your brain was hemorrhaging. And your body looked like ground beef. Even once we got you in the re-gen tank, it was touch and go for a few days."  
  
"Oh. Well, I'm ok now." I said  
  
"But what if it happens again?" Cat asked me.  
  
I sighed and sat down on my bed. "That's just it. I don't think it will happen again. The only reason Vegeta beat me so badly was because he was mad at me. The other guys aren't out to kill us. They won't beat us so much."  
  
"Well, tomorrow we should go spar. Just the two of us. Maybe Vegeta will let us use the gravity room." Cat said.  
  
"I wouldn't count on it. I don't think Vegeta likes me very much." Liz said wryly.  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Let's just go to bed." 


	7. Home again, Home Again

Thank you so much to everyone who sent me the reviews! You are all my favorite people in the world. (Especially besides my boyfriend. He took over Greenland from me while we were playing Risk today and I got mad at him) Keep it up guys!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own DBZ in another A/U…unfortunately, I haven't found it yet…  
  
My sister has some words of wisdom: Don't hook your fingers under your belt loops or you'll rip your pants. Don't know how that relates to DBZ, but it was still funny…  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 Home again, Home again  
  
The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, a light breeze rustles through the trees… and I hate mornings. With a passion. I rolled over and opened my eyes to see a pair of black eyes staring at me.  
  
I screamed and shot up. "Damn you, Goten, don't ever do anything like that to me again." I yelled at him. He just smiled at me.  
  
Cat and I had been there for a little over a month. Since then, Goten and Trunks had become our closest allies, as they were the only ones our age there. In case I haven't told you, I'm 18, Cat is 16, Goten is 17, and Trunks is 18. Cat and Trunks were already officially a couple. Goten and I were just beating around the bush. It was really fun.  
  
"What'll you do if I do it again?" Goten asked.  
  
I rolled over and buried my head under my pillow. "I'll beat you up. You know I could. Is anyone else awake yet?"  
  
"No. I think Cat is with Trunks but everyone else is still in bed." Goten answered. Then he started poking me. After a few minutes, I got tired of it and got I up. I shooed Goten out so I could shower and get dressed. As I left my room, I looked at Cat's unused bed and shook my head. Be careful Cat. Don't do anything stupid. I thought to myself.  
  
I went downstairs and found Bra and Goten watching TV. I left them there and went into the kitchen. I looked around and decided it was time for Cultural Dish Breakfast Day. I opened up the well stocked refrigerator (that was one thing about living with Saiyans, the frig is always stocked). Hmmmm. I pulled out my tortillas and cheese and eggs. The tortillas had taken almost forever to find. In the cabinets, I pulled out my refried beans and salsa. These had taken almost as long as the tortillas to find and I had planned on hoarding all of it. But I was feeling exceptionally kind and generous that morning; I decided to share with everyone.  
  
I opened up four cans of beans and set them simmering on the stove. I also started two dozens eggs scrambling. Then I grated cheese. Once the eggs were cooked and the bean hot, I started in on the fun part. Beans on tortilla covered by cheese. Eggs on tortilla covered by cheese. Fold the tortillas up nice and neat. Drat, only fifteen tacos out of the whole shebang. Not nearly enough. So I sighed and resigned myself to the sacrifice of all my beans and salsa.  
  
By now the smell of food had lured Bra and Goten into the kitchen. Cute as she might be, Bra was still half Saiyan and had the appetite to go with it. I poured her some milk to tide her over. Goten actually tried to steal one of the ready tacos, but I zapped him before he could get it. I told him he could wait for everyone else.  
  
By the time everyone arrived (Cat and Trunks dragged in last) I had made fifteen dozen tacos and a whole heap of Southwestern style eggs. And it all went fast. Wow. I don't think they even stopped to see what they were eating. Cat and I just stood off to the side, eating a half a grapefruit each.  
  
Goku saw this and said, "Come eat something. After all, you did cook it."  
  
We shook our heads. Cat and I had been on the grapefruit diet since forever and a day. I said as much.  
  
Goku looked confused. "Grapefruit diet?"  
  
"Yeah. You eat half a grapefruit for breakfast, half for lunch, and then a salad for dinner." I explained.  
  
"Why would you want to do that?" Goku asked.  
  
"To keep our weight down. It's really important for ballet dancers." Cat said.  
  
"Ballet dancers?" Gohan asked.  
  
I rolled my eyes. We had been here a month and they still didn't know some of the most important aspects of our previous life.  
  
"Yes, Cat and I are both ballet dancers. Or were. We haven't done anything since we got here." I answered.  
  
"I'd like to see this "ballet" since its what you got our fighting styles from." Vegeta said.  
  
I bit my lip to keep from laughing. "I don't think ballet is your style, Vegeta." I said.  
  
"What do you mean, not my style?" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Nothing. It's just not…you." I said.  
  
"Anyway, we don't have any of our stuff with us. It's all at our other homes. And we have to way of getting back.' Cat said.  
  
"Could I be of some help?" a soft voice came from behind us.  
  
Cat and I whipped around to see the Supreme Kai himself standing there.  
  
"Oh hi, Shin." Goku said. "Good to see you."  
  
"It is good to see you as well. Anyway, I have been watching you since you arrived here but have just now had time to meet you. I heard what you said about not having a way back. I can take you home for a day so you can see your friends and collect any belongings you might need." Shin said.  
  
"Oh, that'd be great. I wanna see all the gang at least one more time." Cat said. I nodded in agreement. Until that moment, I hadn't realized how badly I missed my friends and family.  
  
"Very well. I will take you today. Right now if you are ready." Shin replied.  
  
Cat and I turned and waved at everyone. "See you all tonight." I said. They all waved back except Vegeta. Oh well.  
  
"Prepare yourselves." That was Shin.  
  
I looked at Cat. "Here we go!" Then everything faded into black. 


	8. Other Home

Hmm…my computer is being funny…oh well.  
  
Disclaimner: No I don't.  
  
Note: The next couple of chapters are not really gonna be action packed, but are really, REALLY important for the plot.  
  
Please review.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 Other home, other home  
  
When we came too again, it was too the familiar faces of our friends from the old days. And boy howdy, did they look excited. I sat up immediately and said the words they most wanted to hear.  
  
"I made it guys. We were there."  
  
There was much shouting and hugging and more shouting and questions and it was just a mad house for a few minutes.  
  
"Does Bulma really dress like that?"  
  
"Is Vegeta cool?"  
  
"Have you fought anyone yet?"  
  
The questions probably would have continued except Matt (the great inventor) finally came to his senses and came up with a sensible question: "How long to you get to stay?"  
  
I never got to answer that question because at that instant, Shin the Supreme Kai in all of his mohawked and purple-skinned glory, popped into the bedroom.  
  
"Remember girls, I will be back for you in exactly 24 hours. In other words at 12:57 tomorrow afternoon I will be here for you. I suggest you not be in a public place. I will see you then." And he popped away.  
  
There was a few seconds of silence. Then Laura asked, "Was that Shin?"  
  
"Yuh. He's the one that brought us here." I said.  
  
"You met SHIN?!"  
  
I looked at them. "Yes, we met them all! Did you not believe me?"  
  
They looked at each other. "Well, I guess we don't have anything else to believe." Jake said. "I mean, you've been gone for a month. Even your parents think you made it."  
  
One thing I might have forgotten to mention is that we cleared all this with our parents. They might not have been happy, but they let us. I couldn't wait to see my folks. Neither of them had liked DBZ so they would flip when they found out that I was really there.  
  
"Well, since you only have a day, tell us everything." Samantha said.  
  
So we did. We told them all about our arrival, my fight with Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, and everyone. Everything. No details spared. I even told them about the sacrifice of my refried beans. They thought that was hilarious. We sat there for almost three hours. Then they asked for a demonstration of what we learned. Cat and I looked at each other. Were they ready? Why not.  
  
"OK. We'll take you somewhere to show you." Then I instant transmissioned them to an empty field.  
  
"What do you want to see?" Cat asked.  
  
"I dunno. Have you learned to fly or anything?" Laura asked.  
  
Cat and I looked at each other. "I dunno Cat. Have we learned how to fly yet?" I asked her.  
  
"Oh I would say we have." Then we took off. We flew all around them, up down, everywhere. They were all duly impressed. After that, it was a free for all. We showed them all of our energy attacks and fancy mind things we had learned. They were all duly impressed with that as well. However, eventually Cat and I decided we should go visit our families.  
  
"Ok so, we should meet back here at 8:00, ok?" I said. I got nods from everyone. They were still a little stunned from the display. Cat and I popped away. I dropped her off at her house and told her I'd be back for her at eight. Then I went home.  
  
I popped home on the front porch. Darn. Off a little. Oh well. I rang the doorbell because I did not take my keys with me to become a Z warrior. My mother answered the door. She grabbed me immediately and pulled me inside. Pretty soon I was repeating my story for my mother and sister. They both were shocked that I had made it but really had to believe me. I had been gone for a month, after all.  
  
"So, you're happy, right?" My mother asked.  
  
"Yeah, pretty happy. I mean I miss everyone, but this is such a dream come true. I've learned how to do everything from DBZ" I answered.  
  
"How long are you going to be here?" my sister asked.  
  
"Twenty-four hours. Actually, twenty now." I said, looking at the clock. My mom looked at my sister. "Well, Jen and I had been planning on going shopping today. But if we leave now, traffic will be way to heavy." My mother said.  
  
I had to smile. They never paid any attention to anything in DBZ or they would know that I could instant transmission. "I have a better way of travel than driving. Two actually, but only one would help you two." They looked at my kinda confused. Oh well. I sighed. "Are you ready to go?" They looked at each other. "I guess." My sister said.  
  
"Ok. I want both of you to put a hand on my shoulder and be prepared. It won't hurt, but it's a little unusual." I said.  
  
They stood up and put their hands on my shoulders. Wasting no time, I put my right hand to my forehead and off we went.  
  
We came back on the top level of the parking garage at the mall. I had chosen that place so that no one would see us. It worked. There was not a soul to be seen. My mom and sister were very stunned by now. "How did you do that?" Jen asked.  
  
"Oh, I learned it from DBZ. Then Goku helped my really control it. Before I just kinda popped up anywhere." I said. "Lets go."  
  
I got all sorts of new stuff. My mom decided that it was the last time she was ever going to see me or something so she bought me anything I wanted. I paid for my own toe shoes though, and completely drained my back account at the same time. It didn't really matter because I was never going to use it again anyway. If I came back again, I wouldn't need money.  
  
By the time we got home, I was ready to go back. I love my family, but they were so incredibly different from me now. I had a new family, one that was just like me. I fit in there. It was where I was meant to be.  
  
We ate dinner as a family for the last time. It was solemn. Then I packed all my stuff and hugged them goodbye. I didn't know when I would get to see them again.  
  
I picked up Cat at her house. The first thing she said was "I am so ready to go back."  
  
"I know. I liked seeing my family, but I just wanted to go spar. I have this horrible feeling we are too different now to fit in."  
  
Cat shook her head. "Yeah. It's not the same at all. Before, we all sat around longing to be a Z fighter and talking about what it would be like to go to DBZ. But now that we have, it's not the same. I don't even think I want to go out with our group tonight. I mean, what are we going to do? Talk about anime?"  
  
"I guess. I think it will still be fun, but you know what is really wrong? I miss Goten." I said.  
  
"Oh that'd be nice to have Trunks and Goten with us."  
  
While she was saying this, I noticed this cold feeling on the back of my neck. It just got worse and worse. Soon it was almost overbearing.  
  
"Cat, do you-" I never finished, because at that moment Trunks and Goten showed up.  
  
"Trunks!" Cat yelled, jumping into the arms of her lavender-haired lover. I did basically the same thing with Goten.  
  
"Why are you guys here? Not that I really care, but just curious." I asked.  
  
"Well, we missed you. So we came." Goten answered.  
  
"Yeah, they don't exactly know that we did." Trunks said, smirking so that he looked exactly like Vegeta.  
  
Then Cat gasped. "We need to go. We're late." So we went. 


	9. I'm soooo dumb

Ok, so I'm posting like, the next two chapters because, if I was reading this is would really want something to happen.  
  
Disclaimer: Hey, you'll never guess…I didn't buy DBZ in the last, two days…  
  
A/N: I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter because, if this situation had occurred, there is no way in hell I would have sent Goten away. P.S. If anyone would like a lemon, tell me so I can write it. If not, I'll just keep posting.  
  
*~*~ indicates change of scene  
  
Chapter 9 I'm so dumb  
  
To say the least, Trunks and Goten were a smash hit at our group gathering. I could tell they liked being the center of attention. However, the Supreme Kai was royally pissed off the next day when he came to get us all. He didn't say anything, but I could tell.  
  
Anyway, so now I'm fighting Cat. Just sparring, you know.  
  
"Kick me harder! I know you can do it!" I yelled at her and promptly hit a mountain. I retaliated and she hit the ground. We duked it out for a few more minutes till we got tired. What can we say, it's really hard to beat up your best friend for any extended amount of time. That was the hardest thing to get the Saiyans to understand, how you can't just beat a person until you both almost die. They didn't get it.  
  
So Cat and I got tired of it and decided to go do some ballet. Now that we had our toe shoes and leotards and such, we tried to get in at least two hours everyday. Bulma had even installed a complete ballet studio in Capsule Corp. for us. Unfortunately, it was right next to the gravity room. It totally kills the ballet mood to hear random bangs, punches, and cussing coming from next door. But Cat and I did it.  
  
When we came out, almost as sweaty as if we had been sparring, Vegeta and Gohan were coming out of the gravity room. They just looked at us surprised. "You haven't even been fighting, why are you so tired?" Vegeta asked. I rolled my eyes. "There are other forms of exercise besides beating the crap out of each other for all day long. We've been doing ballet."  
  
"Is that where all the disgusting music is coming from?"  
  
"It's Mozart. And yes. Tomorrow we'll do jazz and see how you respond to Nickelback." Cat said.  
  
"I'm still intrigued by this ballet. You've been home for a week and you haven't shown us any yet." Gohan said.  
  
"Well, since you people never stop sparring, we couldn't think of an appropriate time to ask." I said.  
  
"Well, I still want to see it, if you get your fighting technique from it." Vegeta growled.  
  
"Ok, we'll ask about it at dinner. Right now, we're going to go shower." Then we left, because Vegeta was really getting on my nerves. We still hadn't quite gotten over our original argument. And it really didn't help that he still had a grudge against me for beating him the first time. Oh well. I hadn't even tried to encroach on him.  
  
In the shower, I almost screamed when the hot water hit my cuts from sparring. And it was only against Cat. Ugg. Yuck. Dude. I loved fighting, I just wish it didn't involve so much pain.  
  
At dinner, Vegeta brought up the ballet again. He made a such a big deal about the fact that we hadn't shown them ballet that it was almost ridiculous. I could see by the looks on the others face that they thought the same thing. "Calm down, Vegeta. I bet if you ask nice, they will show us." Bulma said.  
  
"Seven o'clock, ballet studio. Be there or be square." I said.  
  
Goku looked down at himself. "I'm not square."  
  
*~*~  
  
I don't think I had ever been more nervous doing ballet than that night. It was so weird, doing ballet in front of the DBZ gang. And I could tell that they didn't really understand in the beginning, mostly because they arrived during warm-ups when we weren't really doing anything. But when the Rose Adagio came tearing through the room and Cat and I took off on our toes, they were entranced. During the Black Swan solo when I did thirty- two fouettes on pointe, their jaws were on the floor. For anyone who doesn't know, a fouette is possibly the hardest thing to do on pointe. You have to balance your entire body on one foot while you whip the other one around. It's so hard. By the time we were done, we were both heaving from exhaustion.  
  
Goten walked me back to my room. "That was so impressive! I can see how you two got so good from that. It's really difficult!" He continued on like this for several more minutes. When we got to my door, he pulled my into his arms and kissed me. I was surprised for a second, and then realized how good it felt. He opened the door to my room and laid my down on my bed. It started to get a little heavy at that point.  
  
I realized that this was not the right thing to be happening, so I pushed him from off of me. "No, Goten. Not yet." He just looked at me. "Why not? I know Trunks and Cat…" I just shook my head. "I'm not Cat. And you are not Trunks. This is not our time." Goten continued to stare at me, then stood up and left without a word. I watched him go. Once he was gone, I flung myself over and screamed into my pillow. "I AM SO STUUUUUPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDD! I just rejected GOTEN!" Oh Cat, I need you here. To my surprise, Cat showed up right then. "I heard you calling me. What's wrong? I passed Goten on the way here and he looked mad as hell. I saw him go into the gravity room. Trunks followed him. What happened?"  
  
"I sent him away. We were getting a little to into it a little too much and I told him that this wasn't right and made him leave and I don't know why and I think I just panicked and Cat, it was really dumb wasn't it? I blubbered.  
  
"Oh, Liz. You are so funny. No, I wouldn't worry about it. It's your decision, and if you aren't ready, don't do it. Goten will get over it, if you mean anything to him." Cat said.  
  
"Do you really think so?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Just wait until tomorrow. He'll be fine."  
  
But Goten didn't talk to me the next day. Or the day after that. Or the day after that. Truth be told, it was weeks before he talked to me again. But that is for the next chapter. 


	10. OH, she's bad!

Here's chapter 10… I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing, least of all a multi-million dollar enterprise such as DBZ.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10 Ohh, she's bad  
  
I was so bummed out about Goten that I didn't want to do anything. Everyone knew that something was wrong between me and Goten, but everyone was too polite to ask. The only people who knew were Cat and Trunks. It was really awkward.  
  
Cat and I went out to spar. While we were taking a break, Cat said to me "Do you realize that it's already October?"  
  
I just looked at her. "Is it? Omigod, that means your birthday was last week. And I completely forgot. I am so sorry Cat. I can't believe I could do that."  
  
She laughed. "It also means that your birthday is in two weeks. We need to throw a party. A big old dance party. I bet Bulma wouldn't mind."  
  
"We could bring all of our friends from the old days! It would be so much fun!" I said. Then we started to spar some more. I noticed that the sun was starting to fade while we were fighting, but I thought it was just clouds. I didn't even think to stop to look at the sky.  
  
Suddenly Gohan showed up in the middle of our fight. I had sparred with Gohan a few times. He was pretty fun. I accidentally kicked him in the head. Then I recognized him and stopped.  
  
"Why for are you here, Gohan?" I asked.  
  
"My dad sent me. Something is happening, and Shin thinks that it has something to do with you two. Even if it doesn't we'll need your help to fight it. So they sent me to get you."  
  
Cat and I just looked at each other. I could not be sure, but I think the same thoughts were running through her head as mine All right, our first bad guy!  
  
We went back with Gohan. Everyone was sitting around waiting for something to happen. That was one difference between the cartoon and real life. In the cartoon, something wrong was always going bad and they just happened to stumble across it. In real life, they sat around and waited. So I pulled up a chair and waited. I sent small glances at Goten, but he stared stonily ahead.  
  
"Gee dad, what do you think it is?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I don't know, son. But it's blocking the sun and I can feel it getting closer." Goku answered.  
  
"We should go outside and wait. Or make a plan." Vegeta said. (Does this sound familiar? I eventually learned that they often did this, talk in circles.) We never made it outside, cause at that point, it happened.  
  
A blast of energy came from the general area of the den and basically blew up the room we were in. Once the dust settled, we saw a figure standing before us. It was a woman, dressed entirely of white with piercing black eyes. She stared at us one at a time, and then began to laugh.  
  
"You are all mine, now!" she said.  
  
Before I really knew what happened, another energy blast hit me directly in the chest. I saw Cat, Goten, and Trunks fall back from blasts too. Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta all managed to block it well enough. Shin had been spared. He just stared at the woman. "Karista! What are you doing here? How did you escape?" he exclaimed. We all looked at him.  
  
"Hah. It was nothing. After two thousand years, you manage to figure these type of things out. And know I am here for my revenge against you and your friends!"  
  
"Why us? What have we done to you?" Gohan asked.  
  
"You fight with him. I have done my research. I know who you are, that you are allies of the Supreme Kai, and therefore my enemies. Now, die!" She shot off another round of blasts, more powerful than anything I ever felt. No one stood through this one. I felt my arms snap as I flew miles away into a canyon wall. Cat was right next to me. She was unconscious, lucky girl. I would have given anything not to have felt my pain right then. My arms were broken and something was not right on my insides. Still, we were under attack and I had to help. I stood up and saw that Karista was under attack herself. Goku and Gohan were kicking and punching while Vegeta and the Supreme Kai fired energy blasts between them. Karista, might I add, didn't seem to barely notice. I saw Goten and Trunks struggling to stand up, but they were trapped under rocks. Ignoring the pain in my arms, I went over and kicked the rocks into sand. Goten and Trunks immediately went Super-Saiyan and flew over to help.  
  
Not really knowing how I could help with two broken arms yet not wanting to leave, I went over to Cat. She was out cold. I started to poke her with my legs to get her to wake up when once again I was thrown up against the cliff by an energy beam. When I stood up from this one, I saw that Goten and the Supreme Kai hadn't made it back up. Karista was still going strong. Even though she was evil and trying to kill all of my friends, she was strong. Wow. I wondered who she was. At least I did until I hit the wall once again. This time, only Goku and Vegeta stood up again. I knew I had to do something. I went flying in and kicked her hard between a Final Flash and a Kamehameha. I have never seen such surprise on anyone's face, even more than the day I slapped Vegeta. I could tell she was about to blast me, until she suddenly inhaled sharply. Then she exhaled between her teeth, hissing like a snake. "Kosho!" she exclaimed. Then her eyes went wide with alarm and she backed away. "I am not through with you, especially the girl. But now I must go." Then she disappeared.  
  
It was such an anticlimactic ending that I wouldn't have believed she had been there if our group wasn't in such bad shape. By the time we had all made it back to Capsule Corp. and spent our time in the re-gen tanks, we were all so curious as to our unknown assailant that it was maddening.  
  
"So who do you think she was?" I asked Cat, wincing as I moved my arms. They were healed, but extremely sensitive.  
  
"I dunno. I still can't believe I missed the entire thing." Cat said. We were on our way to dinner in the newly restored kitchen. Everyone else had already started. Cat and I grabbed our places and started in. Towards the end, Shin, who ate with us regularly now, cleared his throat.  
  
"I guess I should explain Karista to you all now." He said.  
  
"You mean you've known this entire time and you haven't told us yet?" Vegeta exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, well, I'm going to explain now. Karista, as you all know, is a very powerful sorceress. And a very old one too. However, she has not always been evil. Two thousand years ago, she was a kai, north kai to be exact. And she was good at it. Everyone liked her. She reigned for years and years. Until it happened.  
  
One day she met a man. A Saiyan, to be exact, named Kosho. And they fell in love. But being a fighter and all, Kosho continued to travel the galaxy destroying planets. He would stop in and see her whenever he could, but eventually it just became too much and he ended their relationship. She did not take it well. That one act of his turned her heart into stone. She pursued him across the galaxy, destroying even more planets and in general pissing off everyone. Finally, I managed to capture her and send her where she belonged. Kosho escaped and made his home on earth, hiding all his powers. Of course, he had descendents. This is where the situation comes into play here, at this table." Shin took a deep breath and looked directly at me. "You, Liz, are the direct descendant of this Kosho and also a spitting image of him. That's why she panicked when she saw you, she was seeing the face of her old love. Why she ran, I cannot imagine. But I felt I must tell you all, so you can prepare."  
  
There was dead silence at the table. I mean, dead. I don't think anyone was breathing. My jaw was on the floor. "You mean, I'm part Saiyan?" I gasped.  
  
Shin nodded. "That's why you are so powerful. Even though the blood is diluted, Saiyan blood is very powerful. Even the most microscopic amount will give the person superhuman strength and ability."  
  
I didn't really hear that part. I, Liz Conor, was part Saiyan! It was overwhelming. Cat was staring at me. "My God, Liz, this is incredible! The guys at home are going to flip!"  
  
"Why had I never heard of this? I am a prince. Surely this would have been recorded somewhere." Vegeta said. Always about himself.  
  
"The reason that you know nothing of Kosho is that Kosho was the eldest son of the original King Vegeta. To have the heir to the throne live on earth and give up his Saiyan heritage would have brought everlasting shame to the Vegeta line, so he was scorned from all records. You, Vegeta, are a direct relative to the second son of King Vegeta. So you see, you and Liz are really distant cousins." Shin said, with the oh-so-smallest smirk on his face.  
  
If the silence was dead, it was now decaying. I mean, there was not even a bird chirping outside. Vegeta and I just stared at each other. It's not possible. How could I be related, however distantly, to him? I didn't even know he was real three months ago.  
  
"Gosh, this is crazy." Gohan said.  
  
"Well, that does explain a lot." Goku said. Was he never surprised by anything? Or does he really just go through existence happy all the time?  
  
Cat, Trunks, and Goten were stunned. I thought Cat's tongue was just going to flop out of her mouth. I wasn't entirely sure I was happy about this revelation. I suppose I was, because I had just learned that I was one of the people I spent half my life obsessing over, but I also had put a lot into my humanness. Now, it turned out I had a boost that put me over the edge.  
  
Everyone was staring at me. I just stood up very slowly. "I'm going to go to bed now. I have a lot to think about." Nobody tried to stop me. 


	11. Birthday parties and whatnot

Sorry it took a couple of days for me to update! I've had the worst allergies ever in my life! Damn Texas and the oak cedar crap stuff. Or whatever. Anyway, here's the next chapter. THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE IF ANYONE WANTS A LEMON!!!!! If not, it will stay its sweet little PG self.  
  
Disclaimer: Amazingly, Akira Toriyama and Funimation did not give me DBZ. Go figure.  
  
  
  
Chapter 11- Birthday parties and whatnot  
  
Cat and I stayed up very late that night talking. The most popular phrase was, Dude, this is crazy. We also talked about our joint birthday party we wanted to throw. However, we did eventually pass out from exhaustion.  
  
The next day we asked Bulma about the party. She said it was not a problem, as long as she got to help decorate. That was fine. It would give her something to do. I mentioned that she might want to get Chichi to help. Bra then piped up that she wanted to help as well. I could tell this was going to be a good project for them. I left them discussing details and transmissioned to where Vegeta was. He was busy punching the hell out of a punching bag. He stopped when he saw me.  
  
"What do you want, brat?" he asked.  
  
"I want to spar with you. I know you can teach me a lot, but I've not fought you since that first time." I said.  
  
"I don't want to fight you. Go away." He said, turning his back  
  
"You know, Vegeta, it wouldn't kill you to be just a little accepting sometimes. Get over yourself." I said, then left. I should've stayed to see his reaction.  
  
I went and found Goku. He was, amazingly enough, not doing anything. "Hey Goku, what're you doing?" I asked him.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Everyone is busy today and I don't feel like fighting against myself."  
  
"Well, I'm not doing anything. You wanna spar?"  
  
"Great!" He jumped up. "Let's got!" He grabbed my shoulder and off we went.  
  
"Now, don't hold anything against just because I'm Goten's father." Goku said.  
  
That threw me for a loop. "Why would it matter that you are Goten's father?" I asked.  
  
"Well, it's pretty obvious to us all that you two had a fight." While he said this, he started the fight. He punched me twice in the stomach and once in the face. I retaliated by kicking him in the chest and head.  
  
"Yeah, we had a fight, almost a month ago. I want to talk to him, but I don't know what to say." I replied as I ducked another punch and then dodged an energy blast.  
  
"A month? Wow. Well, without knowing what you two fought about, I can't give you any advice. But I hope you two figure it out. I am just about ready for more grandchildren." I actually missed this last sentence because he sent me a Kamehameha right afterwards. At this point, we were too intent of fighting than talking.  
  
It was a good fight. Goku and I were evenly matched throughout, even after I went Super Human and he went Super Saiyan. We were both thoroughly sore and bloody by the time we went to dinner. I decided to go shower before dinner, though, and while I was in the shower, I heard Trunks and Cat talking in our room.  
  
"Goten really is miserable. He says he wants to talk to Liz, but he just doesn't know what to say. He really misses her." Trunks said.  
  
"Yeah, Liz isn't too happy herself. She's probably in the same boat as Goten, not knowing what to say. Huh. And they are such a cute couple. I just hope that something happens by this weekend. It's going to be Liz's nineteenth birthday, and I know how depressing it is not to have a special someone on your birthday. Maybe I'll talk to Goten for her." Cat said. Then they walked out of the room.  
  
I got out of the shower, thinking. I really did miss Goten. And I really had no idea what to say to him. I put on a really cute outfit for dinner and made my hair especially curly. I wasn't sure why. I was walking in a daze.  
  
At dinner, Bulma brought up our dance party. "It's going to be this Saturday, from 7:00 until whenever. Invite anyone you want." She said. I looked at Shin. "Can we invite our friends from home?" I asked.  
  
"No." he replied.  
  
"Why not?" I exclaimed.  
  
"I can't let a whole group of humans just come to this time like that." He said.  
  
"Please! We really want them here!" Cat said.  
  
"Come on, Shin, just let them come." Goku said.  
  
"No, I can't."  
  
Everyone put in his or her two cents, all in support of us. But Shin was adamant. I felt tears rising in my eyes. I am not the crying type, but everything lately had really stressed me out. All I wanted was my friends, the old, not confusing group I knew. And I was being denied.  
  
I didn't know it, but Vegeta had seen my tears. "Let them come. It is their birthday after. Let them have what they want." he said. Everyone stared at Vegeta, myself included. It was such an un-Vegeta-like thing to say, to think of someone else before himself  
  
Shin looked surprised. "Well, then, ok. But just this once. I will let you go visit one so they can tell the others. You will only have half an hour to visit."  
  
I jumped up and hugged him. "Thank you soooo much! You won't regret it."  
  
Cat and I went to visit Matt that night. He promised that he would talk to everyone and make sure that they were all there Saturday so we could come get them. He was so excited, he didn't even care that he wasn't going to get to stay. He just wanted to go there. I understood. That was how I used to feel.  
  
Cat and I spent that entire week getting ready. We went shopping and both found these absolutely killer dresses. Hers was red, with spaghetti straps and slits up to her butt, not that the dress was long in the first place. Mine was a black halter, but the back was open all the way to my butt with a front cut that left little to the imagination. And they both fit like second skin. Bulma approved of both but Chichi didn't seem to like them much. We all agreed not to show any of the guys. I mean, we went all out. We got complementary makeup, shoes, everything. Bulma offered to do our hair. I was so excited. The only downer was Goten. He still hadn't said anything to me.  
  
On Saturday, Cat and I spent all afternoon getting ready. We ran around in our room like chickens with our heads cut off. It was great. Cat would panic because she couldn't find her pantyhose, then I would panic because I couldn't find my lipstick. Then we would both realize our hair was frizzing. Fortunately, Bulma really is a hair genius. We both had curls everywhere. Because we were both dancers, Cat and I could put on makeup like nothing else. By the time 7:00 rolled around, we looked sensational. I slipped on my black pumps, looped some pearls around my neck, and fastened my diamond studs into my ears. Cat and I looked at each other. "You ready to go?" I asked her. She just nodded.  
  
We descended the stairs and walked into the ballroom, where the party was already started. But when Cat and I entered, everyone stopped and stared. I'm serious, we were hot. I looked around and saw all my friends from home, who themselves looked happier than I've ever seen them. I saw some of the people I'd met at Orange High School (Did I mention Cat and I had started classes there?). I saw all the gang, Goku with Chichi, Vegeta with Bulma, Gohan with Videl, Krillin and 18, Marron and her boyfriend, everyone. Even Pan and Bra had brought friends. Trunks and Goten were standing with everyone else. They looked up when we entered. Trunks leaned over and said something to Goten, and then headed our direction. Goten stayed where he was.  
  
"Hi ladies. You two are looking exceptional tonight." He said when he arrived as he took Cat's hand.  
  
"Thank you." I said. "Now, you two have fun." I was trying not to show how much it hurt that Goten was still avoiding me. "I'm going to go talk to the old guys."  
  
I was having a blast, dancing and talking to everyone. We even had a dancing contest, which I won only because it was really my birthday. Once I saw Goten across the room, dancing with a (groan!) cheerleader from school. I briefly caught his eye, but he looked away. I felt like crying. But I didn't show it. I also saw Trunks say something to him, then Cat, and, strangely, Vegeta. But I didn't know what they were saying.  
  
The party went on for hours. I was getting a little tired of N'Sync, of which the DBZ gang had a really weird fondness for. There was a suspicious lack of slow songs. However, at about three in the morning, Bulma took the microphone and said, "OK folks, this is the last dance for the night. I hope everyone had a good time! And happy birthday to Cat and Liz!" Then the song came on.  
  
It was "Amazed" by Lonestar, my all time favorite love song. Everyone grabbed a partner, and soon I was left standing alone at my own birthday party. I saw everyone else dancing with his or her significant other. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I started to walk off the dance floor, when someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around. It was Goten. Not saying anything, he pulled me into the middle of the floor and held me close to him. Oh, I had forgotten how good it felt to be in his arms. I let myself relax and laid my head on his shoulder. He put his head on mine. "I'm sorry." He whispered softly. "So am I." I whispered back, picking my head up and looking into his eyes. "I don't know if I ever told you, but I love you." He said. "I love you too." I responded. Then he kissed me. I heard a loud cheer go up. I looked around. Everyone was staring at us, cheering and yelling his or her heads off. My face flushed. Goten just smiled his little smile.  
  
He didn't let me out of his arms until everyone had left or found somewhere to sleep. He walked me to my room. He kissed me softly and said "I'll see you tomorrow" and started to walk away. I grabbed his arm. "No, stay tonight. Stay with me tonight." He just looked at me. Then he smiled and picked my up in his arms and swept me into the room. 


	12. OH, crap!

Disclaimer: Seriously, how necessary are these? If I owned them, it would be a real show, not just a story! And if anyone who owns DBZ wants it, they can have it!  
  
Author's note: I really hope someone out there is still reading this, cause I have the entire thing done, but I'm not going to post it if no one is going to read it…  
  
  
  
Chapter 12 –Oh, Crap!  
  
I won't even try to describe that night. It wouldn't do it justice. I know this sounds really corny, but it wouldn't. I will tell you this: it was fantastic. When I woke up the next morning, I was enveloped in Goten's arms. It felt so good to be in his arms. I started to stretch and his arms pulled around me even tighter. He opened his eyes and kissed my neck. "Good morning, beautiful." He said. I smiled at him "Hello."  
  
"Did you have a good night?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, thanks to you. Now go back to sleep." I told him.  
  
He rolled over and went back to sleep. I got out of bed and took a shower then decided to go do some ballet. I had so much energy. I was in such a good mood. I walked into the studio singing a little song. To my surprise, Cat was already in there. All we had to do was look at each other, and we both knew. We just smiled at each other and went to the barre.  
  
I wasn't smiling a month later while I was looking at the tube in my hands. "OH crap" I said. Then I walked out of the bathroom and onto the landing. "OH CRAP!!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "Crap, crap, crap, all over the place." Fortunately I was the only one home. Everyone else had gone shopping (to much complaining by the men folk) and I had stayed back, feigning illness, which now felt very real. I knew I had to be alone when I did it or I would be found out.  
  
I spent the rest of the day pacing the house. This was horrible. I can't believe I let this happen. I said to myself. Well, actually I can. Oh well. It was done, no turning back now. I just had to wait for the others to come home now. When they did, I had to wait for a time to get Goten alone. Finally, I cornered him in his room.  
  
I walked in and shut the door behind me. He looked up, surprised. Normally, I didn't care about stuff like that. But today, right then, I did. "Hey, what's up? Are you feeling better? You look a little pale. If you are, I thought maybe we could catch a movie tonight. Liz, are you ok?" he asked.  
  
I didn't beat around the bush. Nor did I give him any warning.  
  
"Goten, I'm pregnant." 


	13. Twinkies

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Anything not DBZ, I own. If you have a problem, hunt me down. Thanks and gig'em.  
  
  
  
Chapter 13 Twinkies  
  
He just stared at me. "What?" Oh great, he was being really intelligent. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"I'm pregnant. With child. There's a bun in my oven. Do you get it yet?" I said sarcastically.  
  
He blinked. "How could this happen?" Ohhh, he was dumb.  
  
"Well, do you want me to go into details? I mean, you were there. Don't they teach you these things here?" I responded.  
  
"Yeah, they do. Actually, I just took that class last semester. Trunks was in there with me and…"  
  
"Goten, this is not the time for a walk down memory lane!"  
  
"Oh right. So what are we going to do about this?" Finally, he said something intelligent. I sat down on the bed next to me and he wrapped his arms around my still-little waist.  
  
"I don't know. I mean, I'm graduating high school in two months anyway. I can hide it until then. Obviously we have to tell the rest of them. I wonder how you mother is going to react. She's going to be estatic." I said.  
  
He laid his head on mine. "Oh Liz. This is crazy. But you know, I'm also kind of happy. I mean, it's going to be our child. And you know it will be well cared for. I like babies. I remember when Pan was a baby. She was so cute. Well, it's time for dinner. Should we tell them now, or wait awhile?"  
  
I shook my head. "We should go ahead and tell them. It's already been a month. I'm going to start to show pretty soon." Little did I know.  
  
"Well. Lets go then."  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT?!??!?!?" Chichi yelled.  
  
Goten had just announced it to everyone. I would say the most common look would be the Yep, I knew it would happen eventually face. Especially Chichi. I knew she wouldn't be a problem. ButVegeta. He didn't look happy. But then again, when does he ever?  
  
"I'm pregnant. Going to have a baby?" I said. Chichi just smiled, happier than I've ever seen her.  
  
"Hey, more grandkids! All right!" Gotta love Goku.  
  
"Oh, it'll be great having a baby around the house again." Bulma.  
  
"Yes, it will be wonderful. A smelly, crying, whining, annoying baby." I'll give you two guesses who that was, but you'll only need one.  
  
"Is that what you thought about me, Daddy?" Bra asked. Vegeta had the decency to look a little abashed. "Of course not. This is different" He replied.  
  
"Gosh, my first niece or nephew." Gohan said.  
  
For the most part I was getting support. Vegeta, well, he was a lost cause as far as I was concerned. The rest of the dinner conversation revolved around the changes to be made. Goten and I would get married as soon as possible. Goten would then come live permanently at Capsule Corp. We could have one of the rooms as a nursery. I was overwhelmed. I sat in silence for the most part.  
  
After dinner, I was talking to Cat. "I can't believe it. You're actually having a baby with Goten! This is like, the craziest thing that has happened yet." She exclaimed.  
  
"I know. I'm only 19, at that. I'm just glad I'm graduating at the end of November. Otherwise, I would have to drop out. The only thing I am really unhappy about is the fact that I can't train anymore, obviously. And that is such a selfish thing anyway." I said.  
  
"I've actually wondered when this would happen. Mostly, though, with me and Trunks. We've never used any sort of protection, but I'm fine." Cat said.  
  
"Great support, Cat. Thanks a lot. I'm going to bed."  
  
Two months later, after my graduation and wedding, Bulma took me to the doctor for a checkup. I didn't think the situation could become even more complicated, but it did.  
  
"Congratulations, Mrs. Conor (I had kept my maiden name), you're having twins." My doctor told me.  
  
I just kind of looked at him. "Twins?" I said.  
  
"Yes, ma'am. Identical, as far as I can tell. A boy and a girl. So now you are in for double trouble." My doctor said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Oh. Ok. Great. Well, thank you doctor." I shook his hand and went out to find Bulma.  
  
"Bulma, I'm having twins." I told her.  
  
"Oh. Goodness. That's going to be a lot of work, but twice as much fun." Bulma said.  
  
"Yeah, it'll be great."  
  
I told Goten that night when I saw him. He started laughing. "Oh Liz, this is a surprise. What are we going to name them?"  
  
I threw my arms up in the air. "I don't know. I guess we'll think of something in the next six months."  
  
Interlude.  
  
OK, so I'm a little tired of writing about this point in my life. If any one is really that curious, mail me and I'll tell you what happens. 


	14. A Little Jump in Time

Disclaimer: I don't care. If anyone who owns DBZ or anything is reading this, GET A LIFE OR MAKE A NEW SERIES OR SOMETHING! Anyone else, enjoy.  
  
Author: Sorry it took so long, but my life has been really hectic lately. I'm going to start posting two chapters everytime I have a chance to update. Thanx and keep up the reviewing.  
  
  
  
Chapter 14 A Little Jump in Time  
  
"Mommy!" My five-year-old daughter, Purinsesu, launched herself onto my stomach. It was a really nice wake up. I heard Goten grunt next to me and I knew Yuushi, Purinsesu's twin brother, had gotten him.  
  
"Mommy! It's time for you to wake up. The sun has been awake for an hour and uncle Gohan is up too." Purinsesu said. I looked blearily at my blue- eyed, black haired daughter. She looked so much like me when she said that, it was unbelievable.  
  
"Yeah, Dad, you need to get up. Remember, you said you'd take us to the park." That was Yuushi. He had black hair and blue eyes as well, but looked much more like Goten than his sister. Actually, he could have been a clone of Goku or Goten except his face was little to wide. As my children continued to prattle at the ungodly hour of 7:00 in the morning, I thought about the last five years.  
  
My children had been born on the 28 of May. It had been a whole adventure as Bulma had insisted that everyone go to the hospital. Vegeta did not like that much. Neither did Trunks, but Cat wouldn't let him out of it. Everyone else did not mind. Anyway, I ended up naming them Purinsesu (princess) and Yuushi (warrior). And they weren't identical, just fraternal. However, they did look enough alike that no one would not think they were brother and sister. When they were babies, they ran the house. They liked everyone. Actually, it was really funny because both had had this weird fondness for Vegeta. Sometimes the only way they would stop crying is if Vegeta held them. That was a little hard to talk him into most of the time, but usually he did just so they would stop crying. However, as they got older, it became apparent to everyone how much potential they had. Both could jump off the second floor landing without so much as getting a scratch. Guess how I learned that. Never leave three year old twins alone for any amount of time, they will find a way to get into trouble. Like jumping of the second floor landing. They did not get dessert that night.  
  
I grabbed my daughter and stood up. "I guess I will get up. I have a nine o'clock class that you are going to help me with, right baby?" I asked, addressing my daughter. She giggled and started to squirm. "Right." I set her down and she immediately began jumping around the room. Yuushi climbed off of Goten and joined her. Then they shot out, mostly likely heading for the kitchen. I didn't worry because I knew Gohan was in there, mostly likely with Pan or Chichi. I watched them go. Goten got out of bed and came over to put his arms around me.  
  
"Look at all that energy. They will really be something someday." Goten said.  
  
"They get that from you. I never had that much energy as a child. I was rather a lump." I responded.  
  
I showered and then headed into the kitchen. Sure enough, everyone was there. They were all scarfing down the food like they hadn't eaten in days. Oh, Saiyans. Even my children were eating, instead of throwing it around like they usually did. While we ate, we talked about our plans for the day.  
  
"Well, Cat and I have a full day of classes, and then training." I said. Cat looked at me and smiled. We were still best friends. Trunks and Vegeta would spend all day sparring, just like they had for the last forever-and-a day years. Gohan had to go to work (he had taken another professor job at a local college). Goku and Goten were going to take the little ones to the park. I swear, Goku spoiled my kids so bad.  
  
Finally, I stood up. "I gotta go. I have a private in an hour and then regular classes and I need to warm up. I guess I'll see you at ten, right Cat?" I asked. She nodded an affirmative. "Mommy! I want to come with you." Purinsesu jumped up and ran over to me. I picked her up. "Yes, you are going to be my little helper today, aren't you." She nodded.  
  
I went back to my room to change. About two years ago, after Cat graduated from high school, we opened up our own dance studio right on the Capsule Corp. property. Vegeta did not like it much, but Bulma did and Bra started taking ballet so he was overruled. Actually, he usually is. Anyway, we left his precious gravity room alone. Cat and I were considering opening up a martial arts school in conjunction with the studio, and we would of course ask the guys to help us teach, especially the more advanced students. But we weren't to that point yet.  
  
I put on a leotard and tights and went to the studio. My student arrived right on time and we spent the next hour doing ballet. After that, I had a 2 ½ year old class, followed by a 3&4 class, then a 5&6 year old class. Purinsesu got bored and wandered back over the Capsule Corp. I wasn't worried. If anything happened to her, I could be there as fast as I could instant transmission. Anyway, it was only about one block away. I finished with my classes at about 12:30. Cat was letting her advanced jazz class out across the hall. As we always did, we went into the big studio at the end and set to train.  
  
We always tried to train at least two hours everyday, depending on if our schedules allowed it. Never when our students were around. Sometimes we even brought the guys in. Usually, though, it was just me and Cat. Today, there was no mercy. We went all out. Finally, we exhausted ourselves. Cat had to leave, though, because she and Trunks were going out to lunch. Purinsesu wandered back in then, liberally covered with wet sand and eating a Popsicle. Yuushi was right behind her, also all sandy and with a Popsicle. They saw me lying on the floor, exhausted, and came and sat next to me. I smiled at them. "Hello, my angels. I guess you went to the park with Daddy and Grandpa?" I asked them.  
  
"Yeah. It was lots of fun. We had a –" Purinsesu started.  
  
"Sand fight, me and Daddy against Puri and Grandad." Yuushi finished.  
  
"I know. I can tell. I guess this means that you too will have to take a bath when we get home. Otherwise, you'll get dirt everywhere." I responded, sitting up.  
  
They both wrinkled their noses. I laughed. Then Purinsesu asked, "Were you training with Aunt Cat?" I looked at her. "Yes, yes I was. Until right before you two showed up."  
  
Yuushi said, "Puri and I train, too. During playtime. I like it."  
  
I was only mildly surprised. After all the stories they had heard, it was wasn't shocking at all that they would pretend fight. "Oh, really. Would you like to show Mommy how you fight?"  
  
"Yay!" they both shouted and stood up. I took their Popsicle sticks. I was watching with motherly attention until they actually started, then my eyes widened.  
  
They both hit the common fighting stance. Then, as if with a psychic bell, they both went after each other. They punched, kicked, ducked, pivoted, everything, as if they had been training for years and were twenty years old, not five. They were amazing. The only thing they couldn't do was fly. And they weren't very fast at all, but they were only five. However, it got even more complicated.  
  
Yuushi was losing, and it was obvious he did not like it. Suddenly, he reached his hands up and yelled "AHHHHHHHHHHHH." When he jerked his arms back down, he erupted in a flash of light and was a Super-Saiyan, blonde haired and green eyed. It was like seeing Goku do it. He flew at his sister. Not to be outdone, she did the same process, except her hair was elaborately braided and her eyes were purple. My jaw hit the floor. My five year old children could already transform? They fought a little while longer while I regained my senses. Once I did, I stood up immediately.  
  
"Woa, woa woa woa woa. Stop, you two. Now come here." I yelled. They both stopped, powered down, and came over.  
  
"Where did you two learn to do this?" I demanded. They looked at each other, and finally Puri reluctantly started.  
  
"Well, one day we snuck in to watch Daddy and Uncle Vegeta fight. They were really fighting hard, and then Uncle Vegeta yelled and his hair turned all yellow and he was fighting even harder and then Daddy did it too-" her eyes welled up with tears at the revelation of her secret. Yuushi took over.  
  
"Then the next day we were watching Uncle Gohan and Granddad fight and they both did it. So we went and tried, except only I could do it but Puri did something else and it worked just as well and you're not mad at us are you Mommy?" he asked, with tears in his eyes.  
  
My brain was whirling, but I had to laugh. They were only five after all and had seen the people closest to them do the same thing. "No, darlings. I'm not mad. Just a little surprised, that's all. I was not expecting this quite so soon. Hey, do you want to go show Daddy?"  
  
They immediately smiled and nodded. I took their hands and we walked back to Capsule Corp. I found Goten doing pushups alone in the gravity room. "Oh honey, the kids have something they want to show you." I called to him from the door. The gravity was set to 500x Earth and I didn't feel like dealing with that much right then. He looked up. "Is it important? I'm in the mood for serious training right now." I nodded. "Yeah, you definitely want to see this." He sighed and stood up. "I guess you should bring them in then." He turned off the gravity so that it was normal. I went back to get the kids, who were climbing up and down the banisters. Like I said, never leave kids alone.  
  
Anyway, I took them into where Goten was and said, "Now, do it like you did for me earlier." They nodded. Goten didn't look surprised at all. In fact he looked annoyed, like, Why are you showing me this? However, once both of the children powered up and started to fight like adults, he was quite shocked. I smiled and said, "Ok, kids, that's enough." They stopped and came over to us. Goten then got the complete rundown. Once the story was done, he sent them to play in the playroom. They scampered off.  
  
Goten looked at me. "Did I just see what I though I saw? Did our five year old children just become Super? Is that possible?"  
  
"I guess so. Huh, I guess Yuushi is the youngest Super-Saiyan ever, now. Sorry, hon, you've been replaced. And Purinsesu, becoming a Super-Human. It's kinda cool, actually."  
  
"Doesn't it worry you just a little?"  
  
I looked at him. "No. It's in their blood. I just wasn't expecting it for a few more years." I giggled. "We should tell the others, you think."  
  
"I dunno. We could just ask Dad to fight Yuushi and let them all be surprised." Goten answered, pulling me into his arms. I kissed him gently on the lips. Neither of us smelled to great, as we were both just exercising, but we didn't care.  
  
"No, we should just tell them. Tonight, at dinner. It'll be fun." I said. Then I giggled again. "You smell bad."  
  
"That's because I've had a busy day. Besides the sand fight, Dad and I had a real fight. Then I was working on my own when you came in."  
  
I smiled at him coyly. "Well, I was thinking of taking a long, luxurious whirlpool bath. But, those are no fun without a bit of company. Would you care to join me?"  
  
He didn't have to say anything. I could see his answer in his eyes. I put my fingers to my forehead and we were off. 


	15. The Prophecy

Disclaimer: Once again, I still don't own DBZ but if I ever do I will take some of these stories and make them movies. However, fellow authors, don't hold your breath.  
  
Author's Note: Here's the chapter the story is named after. YAY!  
  
  
  
Chapter 15 The Prophecy  
  
At dinner that night, I announced that I had an announcement (think about that one!) Everyone just looked at me.  
  
"Ok. So tell us already." Vegeta growled. He had warmed up oh so much in the five years I had known him.  
  
"Well, it's not really an announcement as much as it is a demonstration. Actually, it's the kids who have something to show you." Goten said.  
  
"What do they have to show us?" Goku asked.  
  
"Oh, you'll see. C'mon kids, show everyone what you showed me and Daddy this afternoon." I told my children.  
  
"Oh, Mom. We don't want to. It makes us so-" Purinsesu started.  
  
"-tired and we've already done it twice today." Yuushi finished. You really had to get used to them finishing each other's sentences.  
  
"If you do it one more time, you can each have double dessert tonight," I said, "and I'll take you back to the park tomorrow." Like all parents, I was not above a little bribery when needed.  
  
"Really? Double dessert? OK we'll-"  
  
"-do it, but only one more time."  
  
They climbed down and stood in the empty space beside the table. Like with Goten, everyone just kind of smiled when they hit their fighting stances, like, great, yeah, so they can do that. However, also like with Goten, when they powered up, everyone sat bolt upright and stared. I let the kids fight for a little while until I told them to stop.  
  
"Good job, guys. Thanks for doing that for me." I said giving them a little hug each. Goten was just smirking, obviously proud that both of his children could power up. Pan never did and Bra probably never noticed that anyone did. It was kinda cool, in its own little my-kids-are-the-best type way.  
  
"Wow. How do you think they learned that?" Goku asked.  
  
"Well, according to them, they saw you and Vegeta sparring one day and you both went Super and then the next day they saw you and Gohan. And they've been hearing about it all their lives. It's not really surprising that they did it. They just wanted to." I explained.  
  
"Well, we will start training them tomorrow. Now that they can become Super, they need to learn how to control it." Vegeta said.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Vegeta, they are only five years old. I don't think they need any hard-core training. But you're right, we can start them with something."  
  
Suddenly, we all felt a familiar ki coming our way. Shin then popped up next to the table. We all looked at him. It had been years since he had last shown up. Quickly he looked around, and then focused on the twins, still in my arms. "We have no time for pleasantries. I need to talk to you all, but not in the presence of the young people."  
  
"Ok." Goku said, surprised. "Pan, Bra, take the twins up to the nursery and keep them there until we tell you to sit come back down." Pan and Bra collected the twins and headed upstairs.  
  
"Now, what's this all about?" Goku asked.  
  
Shin sat down in the chair Pan had been in. "I have to tell you all some things. Some of it won't be easy. I know it's been years since you've heard from me, but that's for good reason. Karista has been wrecking havoc across the universe for the last five years. Since her escape from us, she has been doing nothing except try to keep the prophecy from coming to pass. I come to you now to warn you of her. She will be especially dangerous for you all now, because of the prophecy."  
  
"What prophecy? And how can she be dangerous to us because of it?" Goten asked.  
  
Shin looked surprised. "You mean you don't know of the prophecy? You of all people in the universe?"  
  
"If we knew of the prophecy, he would not have asked you." Vegeta said.  
  
Shin sighed. "This is worse than I thought. It is a good thing I came when I did.  
  
Thousands of years ago, well before either human or Saiyan, their was a great Prophet. His name and race are lost to antiquity, but his words remain. Every single one of his prophecies has come to pass, except for one. "  
  
"Which one?" Goku asked.  
  
"I am going to tell you. He prophesized that one day, far from his own time, a great evil, the greatest evil ever known, would rise from the pit it was entrapped in to conquer the universe and send it plunging into eternal darkness. No one would stand a chance, except for a set of twins, part Saiyan and part human. Now, remember, this was before either humans or Saiyans, so it did not make much sense. But ever since both races evolved, I have been on a lookout for such twins. It has never occurred. Once Karista appeared, at the same time Liz and Cat did, I began to become suspicious. When Purinsesu and Yuushi were born, I knew the prophecy was going to come true. So you see, I'm here to warn you for the safety of the twins, for in their destinies lie the fate of the entire universe. I do not know if Karista has knowledge of the twins, but I know if she does, she will not hesitate to get them, especially since they are descendents of Kosho. I also know that both children have transformed, and all the better that they have. They both need to be trained as soon as possible, so that they have a chance if Karista tries to get them." He stopped and looked around the table.  
  
I had never been so scared in my life as right then. My children were going to have to save the universe? My babies? I reached over and took Goten's hand. Everyone else looked just as surprised.  
  
"Wow. How come we never knew of this prophecy before? I mean, Puri and Yuushi are not the first Saiyan/human children." Goku said.  
  
"Yes, but they are the first Saiyan/human twins. That makes all the difference. And Karista is by far the most evil being in the universe. She could have destroyed Frieza and Cell with a single shot. Majin Buu and Babidi would have crumbled at her feet. If she manages to get a hold of the twins, I cannot imagine the horror that she will inflict on the universe." Shin replied.  
  
"What can we do, then?" I asked.  
  
"Train them. Teach them as much as you can, but never let them know about the danger they are in. It is their absolute innocence that will save them, in the end. It may be days, it may be years, but I know that Karista will try to take them. Now, I must go. I will come back when I can." Shin said, then disappeared.  
  
Once he was gone, I looked around. Gohan, Goku, Chichi, Bulma, Cat, Trunks, Videl, Vegeta, and Goten. My closest friends and allies in the world. In fact, many of them had already saved the world, several times. Now I saw a look in their faces I had never seen in the last five years. It was the sheer determination that made them the fighters that they are, the determination that made me know that they would do anything for my babies. As would I.  
  
"Well gang, what do we do now?" Goku asked. No one said anything for a moment.  
  
"I don't know. This is the first time we've ever had an enemy that we can't fight immediate." Gohan said.  
  
"I think we should just go to bed now and not worry until tomorrow." I said, swallowing the fear in the pit of my stomach. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was.  
  
"You are their mother and you don't want to do anything?" Bulma exclaimed.  
  
"I didn't say that. I said wait until tomorrow. Then we can begin to train them like Shin said to do. We'll just hope that Karista waits until later to attack. I don't want anything to happen to my children. Don't doubt me on that. But we have to be rational. They cannot learn anything tonight." I said, meeting the eyes of every person around the room. Slowly, everyone nodded.  
  
I stood up. "Right. Now that we've decided that, I have to get my children ready for bed. I'll see you all later." I went upstairs.  
  
That night I bathed my children, clothed my children, read a book to my children, kissed my children goodnight, like I had done for the last five years. When I closed the door to their room, I had a sudden moment of panic at the thought of a night I might not have the chance to do all that, the night after they were gone for any reason. I went into my room and collapsed on the bed. Goten came in after a few minutes and sat down next to me. I pulled him down so I could lie in his arms.  
  
"It's wild, isn't it? Knowing that our children have this great destiny in front of them but we don't know when it is going to play out. Goten, I'm so scared. Tonight after I put them to bed, I thought of if they were gone. What if she takes them? What kinds of horrible things will she do to them? I wish we had somewhere we could take them, but I know that would never work. Karista would just find them there." I said. Goten pulled his arms even tighter around me.  
  
"I know. I've never been scared before in my life, but tonight I was. And still am. But as Piccolo always says, you cannot escape destiny. If our children are destined to save the universe, we can't stop it. We might not like it, but we have to let it happen." Goten said. I rolled over to look at him. Sometimes I still thought it weird, the life I was leading. Actually finding DBZ in real life, living with them, looking at the faces that had at one point in time had only been cartoons. And actually marrying one and having children that were really the fulfillment of ancient prophesy. It was crazy. But I wouldn't have changed it for anything.  
  
"You're right. All we can do is train them and prepare them. From now on, life is completely about them. But tonight, tonight will be ours." I said. And it was. 


	16. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: sigh pick a another chapter and read its disclaimer. They are all still accurate.  
  
Author's note: I have nothing to say.  
  
  
  
Chapter 16 Kidnapped  
  
We started training the kids the next day. They really liked it. It makes since, cause fighting was in their blood. Their favorite attack was (surprise!) Kamehameha. It's like a Goku family tradition I guess. They also got to learn simple energy blasts and flying. Purinsesu also seemed to have the ability for psychic attacks, but none of us were really experts on that; we would wait for the Supreme Kai to teach her that. Yuushi didn't show any particular aptitude for anything. He was just incredible fast. Like a hummingbird. Even Gohan couldn't keep up with him. The only person they never really worked with was Vegeta. He refused. I guess he thought it was below him.  
  
I really like working with my kids. They were so eager to learn, unlike some of my other students. And unlike my other students, they were actually learning how to FIGHT, not just dance. Of course, I taught them all I knew about my ballet/martial arts style. I taught them the energy blasts coming out of turns, the energy beams out of leaps, all that good stuff that I had used against Vegeta in our first battle. Cat worked with them a lot. She had developed this "Energy mist" type thing. It was weird. By turning in fouettes in second, she was able to create a fog-like energy that temporarily neutralized anything or anyone nearby. I had been trying to learn it, but I had never been really great at fouettes in second. Neither were my children at the age of five. But they were trying.  
  
Ever since that first night Shin came and told us the prophecy and warned us about Karista, we had been on an all out alert. Someone always stayed up all night to guard them. It was funny, cause we never even talked about it. We just did it. We knew we had to protect them at all costs until they were old enough to protect themselves.  
  
However, after a few months of this, I got really tired of the non-stop training. Not that I didn't want my kids to stop. I wanted to just take a break. Have an adult's night out or something. Leave the kids at home with Pan and Bra and go paint the town red. Or at least orange-yellow.  
  
"I want to have an adults night out." I announced at breakfast. Everyone turned and looked at me. "A what?" Vegeta asked. "An adults night out. Everyone has been so stressed lately that I think a break would do us good. I mean, we all have good reason for stress, but pretty soon we'll crack. Anyway, nothing has happened and I doubt it will just because we'll all be gone." I explained.  
  
"I think it's a good idea." Bulma said. Leave it to Bulma to vote for the party. "We can dress like we would never in front of the children, go out, and have a great time!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, we need a relaxation time." Chichi said.  
  
"Will there be food?" Goku asked. I rolled my eyes. "Yes, there will be food if you need it." I said.  
  
"All right! I'm there." The other guys nodded as well.  
  
"It's all settled then. We'll go out, have a blast, and then come back and work." I said.  
  
"I don't want to go. This is no time for fun." Vegeta said. "Vegeta, you never want to do anything fun." Bulma said. He glowered.  
  
Anyway, Vegeta was once again overruled. We were all ready to go at 7:00 that evening. Pan and Bra had been put in charge. They seemed thrilled to be stuck babysitting on a Friday night. Cat and I dug out our old dresses, and then decided to trade. Fortunately, we were the same size as all those years ago, even after I had twins. Bulma was dressed typical Bulma, and Chichi found this dress, well, a lot like what you would expect Chichi to wear. Oh well, it works for her. Goku actually found something besides his orange workout suit to wear, and Gohan was in khakis. Actually, the guys looked really great. Goten was wearing black jeans with a red button up shirt over a white undershirt, but it was unbuttoned halfway. He looked really hot. Trunks looked good too. Vegeta was the real surprise though. Expecting him to be the perpetual party-pooper, I thought he would show up in his exercise outfit. Well, he didn't. He showed up in leather pants and a black spandex shirt. Under most circumstances, I would have found that a really gay outfit, but it worked so well on Vegeta you would never think him gay. My mouth just dropped when I saw him, as did everyone else in the room except Goku. He smiled.  
  
"When did you get that?" Bulma asked him.  
  
"Kakarott gave it too me when Bra was born. He told me that I was too old to wear it now that I had two children." Vegeta explained. Let me tell you, none of us looked too old. Even though they were all pushing 50, none of them looked over 30. Videl and Gohan could have passed for 25. Goten and Trunks looked 18 still. Cat and I were the only ones that looked anywhere near our age. Oh well. I was only twenty-three.  
  
We ended up at this dance club called "The Dragon's Egg" which I thought was appropriate considering my company. I was having so much fun. Goten couldn't dance at all, but we managed. Eventually it became a giant sparring match, just without the actual sparring. At one point it was kinda me and Goten against Cat and Trunks. We won of course, mostly because Goten is willing to let me lead. Bulma had her hands full with Vegeta, but as it turns out, get a couple of Smirnoff's into Vegeta and he's just mister congeniality. Not to mention he relaxes. Anyway, he and Bulma were just kicking up their heels, as were Goku and Chichi and Videl and Gohan. Turns out, Saiyans don't have a high tolerance for alcohol. I myself, with my mostly human (and Irish at that) background, I can hold my liquor. So could the other girls. But after a couple of beers and a wine cooler or so, the guys were singing Macho Man Karaoke style. I wish I had a video camera.  
  
Suddenly, my heart felt like it was ripped in two. My stomach started roiling, and I fell to the floor screaming. MOMMY! I heard a small voice echo through my head. It was unmistakably Purinsesu. Then I heard Yuushi. Briefly I saw their room lit up and a form in the window that reached out and grabbed my children. I also saw Pan and Bra on the floor, unconscious. "Liz!" Cat screamed. Bulma and Videl rushed over and picked me up. "Something's wrong. Help me to the bathroom." Well, we had a convention in the bathroom and I told them what happened.  
  
"This isn't good, Liz. We need too-" Cat said. She would have finished if it hadn't happened again, except this time, I was physically sick. Wiping my mouth I said, "Get the guys. We have to leave now. Something is wrong with the children."  
  
The guys were not thrilled at being pulled off the stage, but quickly sobered up when they heard what had happened to me. "We have to leave, now. No time for driving. We'll use instant transmission. Lock on to Pan or Bra." Goku said to me, knowing I was the only other one who could do instant transmission. I nodded. "Ok, people, grab a hold." I said, worried beyond belief. It got worse when I tried to find the girls. They were so weak! I knew Goku was thinking the same thing, from the way he inhaled.  
  
We entered into a room of mayhem. They had been in the upstairs game room. The window was blown out, the posters on the walls were shredded, and the girls were lying on the floor, bleeding and unconscious. Just like from my vision. For a few seconds, no one could say anything. Then Vegeta, Gohan, and Trunks powered up and flew out the window. Goten and Goku were still shocked. Videl and Bulma recovered and went to see about their daughters. Bra was completely out of it, but Pan woke up a few seconds and said, "It was her, mom. Karista, she took the twins. We tried to stop her, but-" and then she was out again. I just stood there, the truth not yet sunk in. The it did, and I screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Interlude  
  
They had taken my babies. SHE had taken my babies. She had entered my home, hurt my family, violated my privacy, and taken my babies back with her. Now, she would pay. 


	17. Adventures Begin

Disclaimer: Seriously, I don't care. Sue me if you find it necessary. I don't think anyone will though.  
  
  
  
Chapter 17 Adventures Begin  
  
I was hysterical. Completely hysterical. All I could do was sob into Goten's chest. All he could do was stand there and hold me. Of course, everyone else was still there. Well, Videl had taken Pan and Bra to make sure they were ok, but other than that, everyone was talking.  
  
"You remember what the Supreme Kai said." Gohan was saying. "These two are the chosen ones. They will bring balance to the universe."  
  
"Yes, we must get them back." Goku agreed.  
  
"And how exactly are we going to do that?" Vegeta said.  
  
"Fortunately, you have friends in high places." Shin said, popping into existence. "It was Karista who took them, you know. She will not kill them, I am almost positive, but we need to get them back as soon as possible."  
  
At the thought of that woman hurting my babies, I started to cry even harder. I knew I couldn't stay here while they talked about this. Everyone turned to look at me. Bulma, Chichi, and Cat came over and took me. "We'll take her, while you guys talk." They led me into the bedroom that Goten and I shared and helped me out of my dress.  
  
I couldn't do anything except lie on my bed and continue to cry. Cat and Chichi sat with my while Bulma went to get me some tea. "What if she hurts them?" I sobbed. Chichi put her hand on my back. "I remember when Gohan was kidnapped by Radditz. It was horrible, not knowing what had happened to your child. But Goku and the gang got him back. I know they'll get your children back, too. They're too important, both to us and the universe."  
  
"I know. But they're still gone, and I know I won't be able to rest until I get them back." Bulma came back with my tea. Sneaky thing that she was, she had put something in my tea because I fell almost instantly asleep.  
  
I woke up a little while later. The others had gone, but I hadn't slept that long because my pillow was still wet with tears. Goten wasn't there so I assumed the guys were still in their war council. I got out of bed, put on my robe, and walked down the dark hallway to the nursery my children had played in and slept. I stood in the doorway and looked at the empty beds. I felt the tears begin to run down my face again. I couldn't control them. I just wanted my kids back so much. I wanted to hug them, kiss them, train them. And they were gone.  
  
I felt a presence come up behind me and then a pair of arms around my waist. Goten. I leaned my head back so it rested on his shoulder. "What did you guys decide?" I asked.  
  
"Well, obviously we are going after them. We'll start from the Supreme Kai's planet. He hasn't been able to locater her base-planet yet, but we can follow her trail. She hasn't exactly been subtle on her attacks. We'll find her." Goten said.  
  
I got the distinct impression that I was not to be included in the rescue mission. "You do realize that I'll be coming with you, right? Me and Cat?" I asked him. He looked surprised. "No actually we figured you'd want to stay here. Anyway, this is not going to be pretty. No place for a woman."  
  
"You didn't think I would want to come? Are you crazy? They are just as much my children as yours! Not to mention I'm just as strong of fighter as any of you! Cat too!" I exclaimed.  
  
Goten sighed. "I also don't want you to endanger yourself. If anything happens to me, I want you to still be here for the twins."  
  
I kissed him gently on the lips. "I know." I said. "But I have to go. If anything happens to us, the kids will still have people to live with who will love them. We've been training them to the best of our ability. They are not completely helpless." Then I smiled. "Plus, those two are little terrors. Karista has no idea what she has done to herself."  
  
Goten smiled a little at that, too. "I guess we'll take you, and Cat." He relented. "We're leaving tomorrow morning by instant transmission. Now, we should go to sleep. Life is going to get rough now, and we should sleep while we still have the chance." 


	18. Hunting

Disclaimer: No poseo Dragonball Z/GT. ¡No me demande! (Hehe, its in Spanish!)  
  
  
  
Chapter 18 - Hunting  
  
The next morning we hugged everyone who wasn't going goodbye. I had sudden thought that this might be the last time I ever saw them, but then I realized that was silly, they could just wish us back to life. However, the thought of dying in the first was not too appealing. Oh well.  
  
Once we arrived on the Supreme Kai's planet, we started our search. Kibito met us. "She attacked another planet after she took the twins. In the south quadrant. The Kai was barely able to stop her, but twins were reported as being seen with her." He said.  
  
"Well, at least we have somewhere to start." Shin said. "Then lets go!" I said. So we did.  
  
Once we arrived there (gotta love instant transmission) we looked around in horror. She had been gone for hours, but everything was still smoking. Bodies were lying everywhere. South Kai was there too. I asked him, "Why would she attack this planet?" HE shook his head. "I don't know. Until know, she has only attacked planets that either had supplies or resources she needed. This had neither. We suspect she was doing it to show your twins her power."  
  
I closed my eyes. The thought of my babies subjected to this horror almost made me cry. Shin was talking to South Kai.  
  
"Did she have her Tenques with her?" Shin asked him.  
  
"Yes, and the Amozians. She was brutal."  
  
Goku interrupted. "What are Tenques and Amozians?"  
  
Shin looked at our group. "Two of her elite forces of soldiers. Tenques are twice as powerful as Frieza while Amozians are twice as powerful as Cell."  
  
We all just kinda stared at him for a second. "Wow. Sounds like fun." Goku exclaimed. I shot my father in law a dirty look. "It's not fun." I said icily. Goten put his arm around my waist. "Karista ship was last seen heading towards the east quadrant, but she destroyed our scout ship before it could get any definite readings." While he was speaking, Cat and I began walking amongst the dead. There were so many of them! I saw a lot of the same uniforms and I decided they must be Karista's forces. The people of the planet had put up quite a struggle before she destroyed them all. However, the overwhelming amount of carnage that surrounded me was too much. I collapsed too my knees. I almost passed out when I felt something touch my knee. I looked down and saw one of the inhabitants of the planet. "You must stop…her…or she will…destroy everything…" he said weakly.  
  
"Don't talk. We'll get you help." I said.  
  
"Too late. One thing to tell you…"  
  
"Did she say where she was going?" I asked.  
  
"Heading towards…Ralen…stop her…" then he passed out. Quickly I felt for his pulse. It was gone. I dipped my head. I looked up and saw that my friends had come over.  
  
"She's heading for Ralen. We leave now." I said. 


	19. The Message

Disclaimer: Ich besitze nicht Dragonball Z/GT. Klagen Sie mich nicht! (Hehe, it's in German!)  
  
  
  
Chapter 19 The Message  
  
We arrived on a planet in turmoil. Karista's ships had been in orbit for hours, yet nothing had happened. The armies of the planet had risen and were waiting. East kai was there already; we met up with his and the generals of the planet.  
  
One general, Tuory, was speaking. "We know of Karista and what she is capable of. She has attacked many of our neighboring planets, looking for minerals, and we have been prepared for this a long time. What we don't understand is why she is waiting." He said.  
  
"For us. She's waiting for us." I said. Everyone turned to stare at me. "What?" Shin asked. I looked around at everyone seated around the table. "She's waiting for us. She knows we're coming. She knows that we are Saiyan and will do anything for family. She knows how important the twins are. She knows they are descendents of her ex-lover and saviors of the universe. She knows we will follow them to the ends of anywhere to get them back. She knows!" I said.  
  
Everyone was silent. "So, what do we do?" Gohan asked. "We wait. She will attack, especially know that you are here if the girl" Tuory nodded at me, "is right. I don't know anything about these twins or saviors of the universe, but I understand that you people want to help us defend against her. I do know of Saiyans, and if you are all Saiyans, you will help us tremendously in the battle."  
  
Suddenly, a red light started blinking. Tuory immediatly picked up a telephone-type receiver on the table in front of him. He nodded several times and then hung up. He dropped his head for a few seconds and then looked up. "She's sent a message addressed to Liz. My people are putting it through to screen." We all turned to look at the screen.  
  
There she was, the ultimate evil in the universe, just as she had looked five years ago when she had first tried to destroy us. Coldly beautiful, yet terrifyingly powerful. "Hello, brat of Kosho and her loyal followers. I guess I should have taken care of you when I had the chance. Now, though I will have another opportunity. You will die, scum of Kosho. Oh and I believe I have in my possession two of your belongings." She snapped her fingers and the twins were led into view. At the sight of them, only gone for a day, tears came to my eyes and I clutched at Goten. I saw Goku and Gohan clench their fists and jaws at the sight of their kin. Cat laid her hand on my shoulder. Karista turned back to the screen. "I understand these two brats are yours, Liz, and Goten, another Saiyan. Hmmm, rotten luck that I hate Saiyans, don't you think? But I will not destroy these two, don't worry. Just bend them too my will and turn them into the most powerful beings in the universe, corrupted to evil and doing my every wish! Every mother's dream for her children, right? Oh yes, I know you will fight for them, as will your comrades. You will not win, I assure you know. But I always enjoy a good fight. Children is there anything you would like to say to your parents?" Karista smiled at them.  
  
To my delight, they glared back at her. "You're so mean. You shouldn't be so mean-" Purinsesu started, "-cause my mom and dad will come get you!" Yuushi ended. Karista didn't look perturbed at all. She started talking again. "Well, they seem to have a full dose of Saiyan pride and courage. I await the fight for them. I will be down in less than an hour. Be prepared." Then she ended the connection.  
  
Goku turned to Tuory. "We have an hour. We will help you fight, but our main objective is the twins. Now, we need to prepare." 


	20. First Encounter and First Losses

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Dragonball Z/GT. Ne me poursuivez pas!  
  
(Hehe, it's in French!)  
  
Author's Note: I had an incredibly hard time writing this chapter. I actually started to cry at the end. It's not easy writing about the death of your best friend.  
  
  
  
Chapter 20 First Encounter and First Losses  
  
I stood on the left flank of the Ralenian army. Cat was next to me. Trunks and Goten had been assigned to the right flank, and Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta were in the center. This was everyone's first time at the form of battle and no one knew how we would fare. We expected to still have the advantage, but we couldn't be too sure. Except Vegeta, the jerk. I think the only reason he came is because Bulma threatened him with the couch. He still didn't like me at all. Oh well, this was no time to worry about it.  
  
I looked at Cat. I knew she was just as scared as I was. We both knew that this could be our one and only battle, but we had to fight. It was for the entire universe. "Cat, are having any trouble accepting this?" I asked her, surprised at my question. She looked at me. "What?" she asked back. I circled my arms in an all-encompassing motion. "All this. I mean, here we are, two human women, about to fight the most evil being in the universe on a foreign planet with the guys from DBZ all for the fate of the universe." I replied. Cat looked thoughtful for a minute. "I hadn't really thought of it. But yeah, it is a little hard to swallow. Remember back when all we wanted was to have our own dance studio before we even began to like DBZ? It was only seven years ago. Wow, Liz. We've changed, a lot." Cat said.  
  
"You also realize we might not make it through this." I told her. She nodded. "But they can just bring us back. I mean, it's really hard to stay dead here." I had to laugh at that. "That's right." I said.  
  
Then the sky suddenly became alight with hundreds of shooting stars. Karista's forces. The battle was about to commence. Compulsively, I gave Cat a hug, which she returned. "Cat, you've been my best friend since forever and a day. If anything happens to one of us, promise that the other one will continue to fight." I asked her. "Of course." She replied. Then there was no time for talking, because the enemy arrived.  
  
There were thousands of them! Horrible creatures radiating evil energy. The general in charge of our flank yelled "Charge!" and all the troops rushed forwards. Cat and I were immediately separated. Soon I found myself face to face with a dozen Tenques, each armed with an energy staff as powerful as a ki blast. I screamed and went loose of them. Four fell with my first attack, five more with the second. Giving myself time to rest, I attacked the remaining three by hand. They put up a good fight, and I had to transform just to get a shot in. From across the battle I heard "Kamehameha!" several times as well as "Final Flash" , "Destructo Disk" , and "Big Bang Attack." I smiled as I heard the familiar attacks being yelled and I knew that many a Tenques and Amozians fell. I would also see bright flashes from the attacks.  
  
I battled my way farther and farther through the lines, killing dozens of enemies and helping the Ralenians whenever I could. I saw the command ship far in the distance, and I knew that had to be my destination. I would have used instant transmission, but there were too many life forces and I couldn't decipher one from the ship. So I had to do it the old fashioned way, by fighting.  
  
The battle seemed to go on for hours. I killed more enemies than I thought I could, and I also saw dozens of people die. I was wounded, not seriously, but I was bleeding in several places. And I was tired. So tired! I just wanted to stop. Surrounded by so much noises and smell and horrific visions. I had no opportunity to think of Cat or Goten or anyone else while I was desperately trying to survive. Suddenly, a loud screech filled the air and everyone, I mean everyone, stopped. A giant image of Karista filled the sky, and she didn't look happy. "All troops, retreat! We must regroup. Liz, you and your friends will pay for this!" And she was gone. So were her troops. We were stuck staring in confusion at the sight where, ten minutes before, the fate of the universe had been fighting. Now, it was just a wasteland of dead and dying bodies. For a second, everyone stood staring at each other, panting, not believing that it was over for now. Karista's ships had gone, my children with them.  
  
Once I caught my breath, I went to find the others. There were still too many people alive for me to be able to narrow down my loved ones, but surely I would find them or they would find me. I walked and walked around, looking at all the bodies and the medics helping them. Suddenly, I saw one body that was painfully too familiar. I ran over and fell to the ground.  
  
"Cat? CAT! ANSWER ME!" I screamed at my fallen friend. She slowly opened her eyes. I looked down at her and gasped. She had a giant hole in her stomach, which would have been bleeding profusely had her skin not been completely charred. Her legs where obviously broken, and bleeding. I knew she was in immense pain and would die. All I could do was hold her hand.  
  
"Liz…I hurt…it was a Tenque…"Cat gasped.  
  
"Shhh…don't talk until we can get you help…" I whispered, tears pouring down my cheeks.  
  
"I don't need help anymore…save the children…the children I never had…I love you Liz. Tell Trunks…"she shook violently "Tell Trunks…I love him too."  
  
Then my best friend Catherine died in my arms.  
  
I buried my bloody and beaten face into her shoulder and sobbed. I couldn't stop. She wasn't supposed to die! Yes, we both knew we might have, but we weren't really supposed to die! It didn't matter at that point in time if she could be wished back to life. She was gone and there was nothing I could do about it. I sobbed and sobbed. I don't know how long I was there, but finally I stopped crying. I had to find the others, especially Trunks. He had to know. And I had to find my precious Goten. I need the reassurance of him right then. I didn't think it could get much worse until it did.  
  
I stood up and was about to pick up Cat's body when I saw a shape shuffling towards me carrying a person. As they got closer, I recognized Trunks and Goten. More precisely, Trunks carrying Goten. My body stiffened. There would be no reason for Trunks to be carrying Goten unless…I screamed when I saw that Goten really was dead. Trunks didn't scream when he saw Cat lying on the ground, but I could see it in his eyes he knew. I hit the ground again and wrapped my arms around Goten. I pulled his head to my chest and rocked him back and forth. Trunks knelt beside Cat and dropped his head.  
  
It was too much. First my children, then Cat, and now Goten. Who else was Karista going to take from me. As I lay in the bloodstained dirt between the bodies of my best friend and husband, my tears dried up. I felt my heart harden. I would not cry anymore. She didn't deserve my tears, my anguish. She didn't deserve for me too feel so much emotion towards her. She had hurt me, and now she would pay.  
  
I went and sat next to Trunks. "I talked to her right before…she died," I swallowed back the tears I still felt despite my resolution, "and she asked me to tell you she loved you…" Trunks looked at me.  
  
"Goten said the same thing." We looked into each other's eyes. Trunks, my best friend beside Cat and Goten. We had both lost our lovers today. I reached out and put my arms around him. He held me close. We stayed like that, in mourning for our losses, until the rest found us. 


	21. In Pursuit

Disclaimer: Non possiedo Dragonball Z/GT. Nonlo citi! (That' Italian)  
  
  
  
Chapter 21 In Pursuit  
  
The rest found us still sitting there, holding each other in companiable silence. Ralenians scurried around everywhere, cleaning up, but they left us alone. No one approached us until the group found us.  
  
Everyone stood still for a minute in shock. Obviously they had not been expecting to lose anyone, let alone two people. Goku and Gohan seemed shocked that Goten was gone and put their hands on my shoulder. Vegeta whispered something in Trunks's ear. I didn't know what, but Trunks nodded. Then Shin and Kibito appeared. They were equally appalled.  
  
"Oh no, this is horrible." Shin said.  
  
Goku nodded. "It is Supreme Kai."  
  
I broke my silence and looked up at Kibito. "Is there anything you can do?" I asked him, knowing of his amazing healing abilities. To my dismay, he shook his head. "No, I can only heal people, not bring them back from the dead. I'm sorry."  
  
I nodded slowly and then stood up. "Well, we must continue. But first we have to take the bodies somewhere, eat, and rest." I said. Everyone agreed. "We will take them to my planet until we can restore them." Supreme Kai said.  
  
Trunks picked up Cat and I got Goten. I could see Gohan about to object but Goku put his hand on Gohan's arm and shook his head. Goku then took us all back to the Supreme Kai's planet. We carefully put our fellow warriors in suspension chambers and then went to get something to eat. Shin showed us places to sleep after the food.  
  
When I woke up, it had been almost fifteen hours. I got up and got dressed and walked to the dining hall. I heard voices coming from inside.  
  
"We need to watch her. When I found her yesterday, she just started screaming." I heard Trunks say.  
  
"I feel bad for her. She's never been in a situation like this before and she's lost so much in such a short period of time." I heard my father in law say.  
  
"Yeah, her kids and best friend and husband." Gohan said.  
  
"She can get over it. Everyone loses people. You get over it." That was Vegeta. Oh, I was so mad at him. I also decided that it was time for me to appear.  
  
"Don't worry about me guys. I wasn't the only one to lose something yesterday. Goku, you lost a son, Gohan a brother. Trunks, you lost your wife. Vegeta, well, technically you lost a daughter but you don't seem to care. I'll make it guys."  
  
They all looked at me. "Well, you are part Saiyan and you certainly have to courage to prove it." Gohan said.  
  
The Supreme Kai walked in. "I know this is a hard time for all of you, but we must not lose our focus. This is not a time for revenge. It is a time to save the universe…"  
  
I tuned him out. I knew that the fate of the universe was in turmoil, but I was a little tired of hearing about it. If I saved my children before she could corrupt them, then the universe would be safe. That's all there is to say about that. And, yes, it was a time for revenge. Hello, we were all trying to destroy her for what she was doing to us and the other denizens of the universe. And I also know that Shin is God, but sometimes I question his judgment. I mean, look at the whole Majin Buu thing. "We decided not to destroy him, but let him lay dormant. We believed Bibidi was the only one who could release him…" Well, that worked out great.  
  
Finally he stopped speaking. Gohan and Goku were the only ones that looked halfway interested in whatever he was blabbing about. He sighed. "I can see you just want to start hunting her down. Fine. You are the warriors, I will let you decide."  
  
I jumped up. "Lets go!"  
  
Vegeta looked at me. "Where, brat? We have no idea where she's gone from Ralen."  
  
At that moment Kibito walked in. "She's attacked again. A planet in the same system as Ralen, Qualran. The same as always, total destruction, took all of the resources, and left."  
  
I looked around the table. "We will go there first." Everyone nodded.  
  
When we arrived on Qualran, it looked exactly like the first planet we had visited. Except this time, there were several legions of troops waiting for us. How do I know they were waiting for us? Cause they had just been sitting for almost six hours without attacking until we arrived. Of course, we took them out. It was just foot soldiers, not even elite troopers. It was easy killing. We learned from a survivor where Karista was headed and followed. She had already destroyed it, and left the legions behind. It was ridiculous, to a certain degree. 


	22. Psycho B@#$%!

Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Dragonball Z/GT. Não sue me! (Portugese)  
  
Author's Note: This chapter was fun to write, mostly because I made it up in government class one day.  
  
  
  
Chapter 22- Psycho Bitch  
  
We followed this pattern for several months. As hard as we tried, we just couldn't get ahead of her. Her attacks seemed completely random. She would attack a planet high in resources, then proceed to destroy a completely desolate planet. It made no sense, and I was getting frustrated.  
  
We were resting on Shin's planet. It was nice to have a breather, even though I still missed my family horribly. It was at times like this, when I wasn't fighting for my own survival, that I could actually think about them. My children had now been gone for almost four months, Cat and Goten gone for three and a half. It made me mad every time I thought of my missing loved ones.  
  
Finally I couldn't stand it anymore. "Shin, why hasn't anyone managed to find a pattern to her attacks?"  
  
He looked at me, surprised. "All the kai's have been trying to find one, but it doesn't exist. She's just going at it randomly."  
  
Vegeta snorted. "A warrior like Karista is not random. She has a plan."  
  
"I don't know Vegeta. She could just be attacking anywhere so we can't figure out where she will hit next." Goku said.  
  
Knowing that Vegeta would argue just for the sake of arguing, I said "Shin, is there anyway I could see a map of all the planets she's attacked?"  
  
"Of course. Follow me." We walked behind him into his castle and down a hall into a huge room. One side of the room was nothing but a giant screen. Shin snapped his fingers, and immediate the screen was filled with stars.  
  
"This is a map of the whole universe. (A/N: This was a really huge screen!). The Purple is the area she has left alone. The black is all the planets she has destroyed, and the yellow is the area we believe is at the highest risk.  
  
Different colors flooded the screen. I looked in horror at all the black and yellow. It was so much death, so much destruction! With a pang, I realized that Ralen was in one of those black areas. I hadn't realized the extent of what Karista had done. Then my brow furrowed, and I looked closer at the distribution of black and yellow. Black circle, two black holes, half an arc running from the rim of the circle to the middle of the circle, the whole thing done in yellow-  
  
"PSYCHO BITCH! I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Immediatley the Saiyans grabbed for their ears. Shin looked startled.  
  
"What? What has she done?" he called out, for I had launched myself into the air to get a closer looked at the screen. Yes, I had been correct. "God, she is such a psycho bitch." I muttered under my breath.  
  
"Brat, what are you talking about?" Vegeta grumbled, still rubbing at his ears.  
  
I spun around. "Her next target is Timbal. We need to get there as soon as possible."  
  
"How do you know this? Are you certain?" Shin demanded.  
  
"Because Timbal is next in the path of her destruction, following the smile. See, this half arc is a smile. She's destroying planets in the shape of a smiley face."  
  
*~*~*  
  
They all looked at me with, What are you talking about looks on their faces. I rolled my eyes. They didn't even know…  
  
"It's an earth symbol, people. A smiley face? Well, I guess none of you are really the smiley face type of guy. Look," I floated around the screen, tracing the outer edge of the face with my finger, "this is the outline of the face. These here," I pointed at the dark circles, "are the eyes. And this, this is half of the smile. My guess is that she plans on finishing off the smile. Timbal is here." I pointed. "And therefore the next planet in line for the smile. We need to go."  
  
Shin shook his head. "Amazing. You did in three minutes what the Kai's have spent years trying to figure out."  
  
I snorted. "You kai's just don't get out with your people very often. The smiley face has been big on earth for decades. I used to put it on all of my clothes and stuff. That's probably why she chose it, cause she knew it would strike close to home for me. Huh, I probably saved the universe. But we need to go."  
  
Everyone nodded slowly. They couldn't seem to believe I had solved the problem so quickly. I rolled my eyes again. This would be the last time they ever thought negatively about an earthling, I was sure of that. But I was tired of waiting. I grabbed everyone and we were off. 


	23. Borderline

Disclaimer: Ok, so I ran out of fun languages to use. But I still don't own DBZ/GT.  
  
  
  
Chapter 23 Borderline  
  
Sure enough, she was waiting for us on Timbal. We had barely arrived when the troops attacked. It was much worse than on Ralen. The natives of this planet had no real army, just a militia that was not very well trained. TO say the least , they were not very well trained. But they provided a distraction.  
  
We all powered up within seconds of arriving. There was no other way of defeating these evil creatures. And its not like one blast would kill them either. No. It took several shots, and all the while more and more would fall on you. Fortunately, I could fly and they couldn't. It was my only advantage.  
  
All around me I could feel the ki's of the natives dropping, and then disappearing. I could also feel the ki's of my compadres, each as strong as the last. However, I couldn't keep myself concentrated on them; if I did, I lost my concentration and then got zapped by an energy staff. And they hurt. And made whatever body part that was zapped go numb for about five minutes. Not good when it is your arms or legs that get zapped. I spent a lot of time in the air dodging blasts while waiting for my limbs to return to normal.  
  
I looked around. Fierce warriors surrounded me on all sides. The Tenques were all at least seven feet tall and built like quarterbacks. They were quite ferocious. Besides their energy staffs, they were also excellent martial artists. IT was so hard to fight them. One charged at me, and I had no time to block him. He knocked my to the ground. I probably would have died there except that Gohan showed up right then and blasted the Tenque into oblivion. I jumped to my feet.  
  
"Thanks Gohan!" I called, blasting more enemies.  
  
"Anytime. Hey, Liz, can you feel my dad anymore? I lost his ki a while back. I don't know if it's just mixed in with the natives, or if he's…" Gohan couldn't finish his thought. I didn't want to think about it either. "I'm sure he's fine Gohan. He can fight these guys, no problem." Then we were pushed apart by the masses.  
  
This battle lasted for hours. I wasn't sure how long, but I know it was at least ten. I was exhausted, and the troops just kept coming. My people couldn't get a lead, ever. The command ship I was trying to get to never got any closer. I couldn't fly to it, because someone would shoot me down. I couldn't instant transmission, because there was too many ki's in the way. I just had to keep fighting towards it.  
  
Finally, I blasted away two Amozians guarding the command ship. There, standing on a ramp, were Karista and my children. Puri and Yuushi were both crying, hiding their small faces from the death and destruction before them. I was horrified. I hadn't really thought of the fact that my children had been forced to watch all the malicious acts of Karista over the last four months. Then I just became angry. I threw a massive energy ball at Karista, which she blocked. My children notice this and jumped up, attempting to run to me. Karista simply grabbed their arms, slapped them across the face, and threw then on the deck, where they lay unconscious. At the sight of this cruel treatment of my children, I was even more upset. I started to storm up towards her.  
  
"You won't get away this time, Karista. The lines have been drawn, and now you will fall." I said, powering up.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Whatever human. I'm not scared of you. The only reason I've let you live this long is because you entertain me. And it will so much more fun to let you die by my hands, as your accused ancestor Kosho should have."  
  
I flared. I had never been so angry in my life. My vision started to glow red. Karista just rolled her eyes again. "Go away, weakling. I'm leaving now. Catch me if you can." Then she lifted her arms and sent a massive blast at me. I was propelled backwards and landed hard on my back as the ship blasted off. I could hear my children screaming for me to help them. I couldn't even move. All the troops left of the battlefield looked up, and then were pulled into the ship by tractor beams. Soon it was me, a retreating ship, and hundreds of bodies. I rolled over and slammed my fist into the ground. I had been so close! I could instant transmission now, but I would need help on the ship, so I had to find my friends first.  
  
The first one I came across was the Supreme Kai, so close to death, I could almost not figure out if he was dead or not. I carried his body. I walked for what felt like hours until I found something I really didn't want too. Trunks. Dead. His lifeless blue eyes staring out into infinity. I was so emotionally drained that I barely even reacted. At least outwardly. On the inside, I was tearing to pieces. How could Trunks be dead? My other best friend? First Cat, the Goten, now Trunks. Could it really get any worse?  
  
I had to ask. No sooner had the thought crossed my mind than Vegeta walked up carrying two bodies. I'll give you two guesses as to who they were, but you'll only need one. As I stared at Goku, Gohan, and Trunks, dead, on the ground, I knew I was borderline insane. I was so messed up inside, I couldn't even comprehend. I was not really feeling any pain. Just emptiness. And end extreme anger. All of my friends were dead, my children traumatized, and I was stuck with the one man in the universe who just really didn't like me. Or so I thought.  
  
Vegeta and I just stood for a minute over the bodies of our fellow warriors. Finally I asked, "Did you see how any of them died?" Vegeta nodded. "Kakarott and Gohan were hit by an energy cannon. There was no way they could block it. Trunks, I did not see." I looked at him. Were those tears I saw in his eyes? I couldn't tell.  
  
I looked down at the Supreme Kai. Then I looked at Vegeta and myself. We all looked like we had been through hell and back.  
  
"Vegeta, I don't know about you, but I can't go on. I know we need to, but I just can't right now. I have to rest. The Supreme Kai needs help too. We have to get him back to Kibito." I said.  
  
Vegeta slowly reached into a pocket in his combat suit. He pulled out a small packet. "Senzu beans. The woman sent them with me." Vegeta said, shaking three of them out onto his palm. Quickly I grabbed one and chewed it. Man, those things are fast. (It didn't occur to me to ask why Vegeta had not brought out the senzu beans earlier.) I put another one into Shin's mouth and massaged his throat until he swallowed it. Vegeta took his.  
  
Within seconds, Shin was on his feet looking at the bodies of Goku, Gohan, and Trunks. He was speechless. It was kinda weird, seeing the god of the universe speechless. Finally, he turned to Vegeta and me.  
  
"You two are our last hope. You must follow her now and finish this. She cannot attack again. I will take these three back to my planet now, and then find you. But, go now." He said.  
  
I nodded. The command ship was still visible; I knew now I could focus on my children enough to instant transmission. Without a word, I grabbed Vegeta's shoulder and locked onto my kids. Shin and the bloody field disappeared. 


	24. Final Showdown

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Leave me alone!  
  
Author's Note: Here it is, my big shebang!  
  
24 Final Showdown  
  
We showed up right in front of Karista and my kids. She looked surprised to say the least. My children immediately began to struggle against her hold.  
  
"So you found me, human. I guess you just feel like dieing today." She taunted me. "Guards, attack!" Her Tenque guards ran towards Vegeta and me.  
  
I was tired of it all. "NO!" I shouted, holding my hand up, palm out. The Tenques immediately fell backwards, stunned. Vegeta looked surprised.  
  
"Where did you learn that, brat?" he asked.  
  
"I picked it up. That's not the issue right now Vegeta. If you could be so kind as to finish off the guards, I'll take care of Karista." He nodded. For a moment, I felt sorry for the guards. Then I got over it and faced my ultimate opponent.  
  
She looked at me. "You wouldn't dare fire at me, bitch. I have your precious children. If you hit me, you might hit them and that would look bad on your mother resume, now wouldn't it?" she smirked.  
  
Purinsesu and Yuushi looked at her, hate emanating from their eyes. Using that psychic link twins have, they both shouted "DON'T TALK TO OUR MOTHER LIKE THAT!" and fired ki blasts at her. They hit her directly in the eyes. While she was momentarily blinded, they ran to me. I knelt down and held them close.  
  
"Mommy! We missed you so bad! She was mean!" Puri said  
  
"Mommy, where's Daddy? Didn't he want to save us?" Yuushi asked. I felt tears rise in my eyes as I looked at those small faces that were so much like Goten, and yet so much like me. How could I tell them that their daddy and everyone else were dead?  
  
"He couldn't get here, babies. But he fought so hard to get to you." Suddenly I felt a ki shoot up. It was Karista, and she was pissed. Vegeta, done with the guards, came and stood behind me.  
  
"Come, Liz. Let us finish her." He said. I realized that was the first time he had called me by my name.  
  
"No, she's mine. Guard the kids." Then the final showdown began.  
  
"So human, are you ready to die?" Karista snarled.  
  
"You've threatened me too many times. And I'm not human, I AM A SAIYAN!" With that, I transformed. I reached deep down and pulled up energy I didn't even know I had. I literally had energy crackling between my fingers.  
  
I blasted an energy beam at her, which she blocked easily. Then she shot one at me. It hit my shoulder, scorching through the fabric and burning the skin. I hissed. Pulling my arms back, I threw an attack at her.  
  
"KAMEHAMEHA!" It hurt her full on the chest and she went flying backwards. Before I knew what had happened, she had shot one back at me. I flipped backwards, avoiding the blast. I flew at her, shooting small ki balls at her to distract her. I punched her violently on the face, stomach, and chest. She blocked some and threw some back. I did a reverse hook kick and hit her square in the head. She reeled back, bleeding from her lip. She licked her lips, tasting the blood.  
  
"So, human, first blood is yours. To bad last blood will be mine!" Then she attacked. Not since my battle with Vegeta had anyone gone after me so hard. And she was much stronger that Vegeta. We sparred for a long time, shooting each other whenever we had the chance. We were both bruised, bleeding, and pissed beyond belief.  
  
She shot an exceptionally strong blast at me and I went flying into the side of the ship. I looked up and saw her standing over me. "Looks like you're down, human, and that the galaxy will be mine!" she lifted her hands, preparing to kill me when I heard "FINAL FLASH!" and saw an enormous energy beam hit her. Vegeta. I had forgotten he and the kids were still there. I sat up and saw him fighting her now.  
  
My children stayed where they were, too afraid to move. My heart was breaking that I couldn't go to them, but I couldn't move at all. I watched Vegeta fight. He was losing, badly. As strong as he was, she was stronger. She shot a beam at him, and he came flying towards me. He hit the wall about three feet from me and hit the deck, unconscious. Karista sauntered up to the two of us.  
  
"Hm. I expected more. Well, I guess the children are mine now. Bye bye!" I closed my eyes. Goten, I'm coming. Shin, I'm so sorry… I thought to myself, waiting for the death blow. Strangely, it didn't come. I opened my eyes to see something amazing.  
  
My children were standing there, transformed, radiating more energy than I've ever felt before, from anyone.  
  
"You hurt Mommy and Daddy and Uncle Vegeta!" Puri yelled.  
  
"And you took us away!" Yuushi hollered.  
  
I couldn't believe my eyes. My children were going to fight her?!? They were only five years old! I felt something drop into my hand. I looked over. Vegeta was awake and had out the senzu beans. I quickly ate mine, hoping to be able to save my children.  
  
I stood up and took two steps towards my children when it happened. Together, they yelled "DOUBLE TWIN ATTACK!" and shot Karista. The entire ship was enveloped in a blinding light from my kids. I heard screaming, from both my children and Karista. I could not see a thing. The light stayed, blinding, for several minutes, the escalated briefly and disappeared. When I opened my eyes, Karista was gone. Not a single trace of her anywhere. My children were lying on the deck, not moving. I stared wide-eyed for a minute, and the dashed over to my kids. They were alive, but just barely.  
  
"Vegeta, do we have anymore senzu beans?" I asked.  
  
"Only one." Vegeta said. I nodded. I took the bean and broke it in half. It would be enough to keep my children from dying. I fed them the bean. Slowly, they blinked and sat up.  
  
Puri was the first to speak. "Is it over, Mommy?"  
  
Yuushi was next. "Can we go home now?"  
  
I pulled them close. "Yes, darlings. Yes." 


	25. Epilogue and New Lives

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or GT.  
  
Author's Note: OK, last chappie! If I decide you all like, I will write a sequel. Won't that be fun.  
  
Chapter 25 Epilogue and New Lives  
  
It was hard to believe this whole ordeal was over. After months of heartache and loss, the universe was safe and I had my children back. Of course, most of my loved ones were still dead. But that wasn't a problem.  
  
Back on earth, we went of a dragonball hunt. Bulma had to build another radar because she couldn't find the old one. Hey, it had been almost fifteen years since they needed it last. Finally, though we got all the dragonballs together. Then we brought in the bodies.  
  
I had forgotten how disturbing my friends looked. Cat, for instance, had a giant hole in the middle of her. Goten was quite scarred up. Don't even ask about Goku and Gohan. Yuck. Chichi, Videl, Pan, and Bra all started crying when they saw them. Fortunately, we didn't have to look at them long, because Bulma summoned the dragon.  
  
Shenlong was really scary in real life. Wow. I just stood there and stared, holding the hands of my children, who were also staring.  
  
"I will grant you any two wishes within my power." Shenlong growled.  
  
"Mighty dragon," Bulma called, "we wish that all the damage Karista caused and all the people she killed to be restored to normal"  
  
Shenlong's eyes glowed. "It is done. I will depart now." And the dragonballs scattered to the corners of the earth. (A/N: I realize this is not possible, as most of the DBZ people who were dead had already been wish back to life, but, hello FAN-FIC! That means I get to do cool stuff like wish everyone back to life!)  
  
Slowly, the people on the ground began to move, whole again. I didn't even see it, it was so quick. Goten was the first to stand up. He looked at himself, as if surprised he was here. Then he saw me, standing with the kids. I ran into his arms. We stood there for a minute, just enjoying the feel of holding each other. Then he knelt down and pulled Puri and Yuushi to him. I felt tears well up in my eyes and spill down my face. My family was whole again. Looking around, I saw Trunks and Cat wrapped in each other. Chichi and Goku were hugging, as were Pan, Videl, and Gohan. Bulma went over and pulled Trunks away from Cat, so I went over and hugged Cat. It was so emotional, everyone hugging and crying. Finally, Goten asked "What happened after I died?"  
  
I just rolled my eyes. Oh, where to begin. Vegeta and I, as the only two who made it all the way through to the end, told the story. Cat laughed when I told her about the smiley face, and everyone was surprised when they heard my children actually defeated Karista once and for all. Finally, it was time to go to bed.  
  
Goten and I tucked our kids into bed and then went to bed ourselves. It had been so long since we had been together…as I looked into his coal black eyes, I knew I would sleep very little that night. And I did.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Nine months later, I had my second round of children, while Cat had her first. Well, this time I only had one, a little girl with blonde hair and black eyes, that I promptly named Genesis Son. For anyone out there who might not know, that means beginning. Cat had a boy, with lavender hair and brown eyes and a most peculiar widow's peak. He was named Neo, which means new. Cat and I thought it was particularly fitting that we had children at the exact same time, which is why we named them what we did. We knew we were going to name one Neo and the other Genesis, it just depended on which one was born first. Cat had her baby approximately five minutes before I did, so he earned the name Neo. My baby became Genesis. Together, they were New Beginning.  
  
I, privately, thought it was an omen. That we would always survive. As long as Saiyan blood was running through veins, the universe would be safe. These four, Purinsesu, Yuushi, Genesis, and Neo, were the next generation of fighters. The future. 


End file.
